Sneetches Are Sneetches
by Sam I Am
Summary: A Valentine's Day with a turn. Please R/R.
1. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: _Just Shoot Me _characters belong to their rightful owners. I make no money off this story and it's purely for entertainment use. 

All kinds of feedback are welcomed. Enjoy the show!

-Samantha @---

-------------------------

CHAPTER ONE: ACCIDENTS HAPPEN

------------------------

At the office, Valentine's Day. 

Finch sat at the meeting table, making cupids and hearts out of construction paper. He picked up a little bottle of glitter and sprinkled it all over the wings of the cupid.

"Hee hee, shiny!" he sing sang, bouncing in the chair. 

"Dennis," Jack called him out as he stepped out of the elevator. "I've told you over and over to use your own address when ordering this crap," he added, throwing a bag on the table in front of Finch. 

"Ooh, _Girls Gone Wild_!" Finch exclaimed, unwrapping the video. "On campus fantasies for the frat boy inside all of us."

Ignoring Finch, Jack opened the door to his office, but stopped dead on his tracks. "Dennis? What the hell is this?"

Finch stood up quickly with a jump. "It's Valentine's Day!"

Jack walked inside, where there were thousands of cupids hanging from the ceiling, posters all over the walls, and the desk covered with hearts. 

"Do you like it? I stayed up all night making them," Finch said, excited. 

"They're... red," Jack said. Trying not to hurt Finch's feelings, he just forced a smile. "Thank you, Dennis. I was going to save this for Christmas, but here you go, Happy Valentine's Day."

Taking the wrapped present from Jack's hands, Finch breathed happily as he opened it. He let out a gasp. "A new glue gun!"

"It's endorsed by Martha Stewart," Jack noticed. 

"Thanks, Jack! I'm gonna try it right away!" Finch said, running out of the room and sitting in the table. He tried to open the package, but the plastic wouldn't give away. "Damn child proof."

"Need a little help?" Elliott said as he approached the table.

"Elliott please, I'm a grown man," Finch snapped. "I think I'm capable of handling plastic wrapping." Giving the package a couple of more tugs, he finally threw it on the table and went back to his cupids and hearts. "I don't wanna wear it out so soon."

"Yeah," Elliott nodded with a smile.

"Happy Crap-Valentine's Day," a grumpy Maya said as she walked over and threw a box of chocolates on the table, sitting down on a chair. 

"Ooh, somebody's ovulating," Finch muttered. Maya shot him a death glance, so he picked up some scissors and started cutting on the red paper again. 

"Is everything okay?" Elliott asked, sitting next to her. 

"You know, it's not even a real holiday anyway. I mean, why should we celebrate love only once a year? Why can't we say 'I love you' or buy chocolates on the 13th, or the 15th. Why? It's all about commercialism and sales," she fumed.

"Date stood you up?" Elliott asked. 

"Oh, who said I really wanted to go?!" Maya replied, angry. 

"You know in some cultures not having a date is considered sexy?" Finch began. Maya and Elliott kept staring at him, but he didn't continue.

"And?" Maya asked. 

"And, unfortunately we're not those cultures, so... loser!" he sang and stood up to answer the phone.

"See?" Maya told Elliott. 

"Maya, don't feel bad. I don't have a date," Elliott said. 

"You don't?" Maya asked. "Why? There are no more models left in America?"

Elliott shook his head. "Nope, those days are over. Say hello to the new Elliott."

Maya shook her head. "You won't last a month."

"Maybe I will, after all, there are no more models left in America." He smiled, but was unsuccessful in bringing Maya out of her depression. "Why don't you come over tonight? We can watch a movie, eat some chocolate, and forget about this whole Valentine's pressure."

"I don't know," Maya said a little sour. 

"I have milk **and **white chocolate," Elliott teased. "And I'll let you pick the movie."

"Really?" Maya asked, interested. 

"Really."

"Even _Thelma and Louise_?" she asked. 

Elliott swallowed hard, looking around to get the bad taste of the movie out of his mouth. "Why not?" he forced himself to say. 

Maya smiled. "Okay, but you're not doing this because you want me to set you up with one of my friends, are you?"

"Maya, I'm offended," Elliott said, putting his hand on his chest. "We dated for a year, don't you trust me? Plus, I made a vow in college to date only women who shave under their arm pits."

Maya let her head fall back. "Fine, I'll be there at 6."

"That's all I ask for," Elliott said as he stood up and walked towards his studio.

"Maya," Finch said as he walked over with a little red envelope. "I want to apologize for my earlier behavior. Here's a Valentine's card."

"Oh, thanks Finch," Maya said and opened up the envelope, taking the card out. "I Choo-Choose You to be my Valentine's." She looked up and gave Finch an awkward look.

"Get it? The train says choo choo," Finch laughed sheepishly. 

"Aren't you a little old to be giving these out?" Maya asked. 

Finch ignored her, and greeted Nina instead, who was getting off the elevator with shades and almost stumbling over. "Nina! I have a Valentine's Day card for you."

Nina picked up the envelope, barely able to read the card. "Be Mine? Alright, but you're gonna have to give my uterus a chance to recuperate."

"Nina are you okay?" Maya asked. 

Nina finally took her shades off, flinching at the lights. "I have a little hangover from that Trump party."

"That was 3 days ago," Finch said. 

"It was an open bar," Nina said sheepishly. "Anyway, I need something strong before I go on tonight's date."

"Oh, you have a date also?" Maya said. 

Nina smiled. "Yes, I met them last month at the carnival."

"Them?"

"Carnival?"

"The amazing Farelli brothers!" Nina announced. "Trust me, they are amazing," she winked at Maya.

"You're dating carnies?" Maya asked. 

"She's 3 drinks away from **being** a carnie," Finch said.

"For your information the Farelli brothers are not freaks, they happen to be two men joined at the earlobes, now there's nothing weird about that," Nina said. 

Maya raised her eyebrows and began to walk away. "Well, good luck with that."

"Where do you meet these freaks, anyway," Finch asked. 

Nina laughed. "Finch, Nina Van Horn doesn't **meet **men, men come to her."

"Yeah, and I really enjoy giving Jack dandruff cleansings," Finch said. "I've seen you preying on men like your plane is going down."

"Ah, the concord. You think doing it under water is exciting, try doing it 3,000 feet above ground," she snorted. "Let's just say that oxygen mask can do wonders for the penile dysfunction."

------------------

"Finch!" Jack called from his office, kicking away St. Valentine's Day decorations.

"Boss?" Finch replied as he rushed through the door. 

"Did you mail out those Valentine's gifts to my ex wives like I asked?"

"Yes I did. Five chocolate boxes, three of them have a powerful laxative inside. Where it goes? Nobody knows!" Finch said. 

"Perfect," Jack said, lighting a tobacco. "Dennis, my boy, once you reach that fourth marriage you'll realize that there's more to a divorce than settlements. They might take your money, but you have to show them who carries the torch."

"Got it," Finch pretended to write it down on a pad. "Still want me to send that lingerie to Roberta?"

"Is the itching powder extra powerful?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Finch smiles. 

"Excellent."

------------------

Elliott's apartment. 

Elliott and Maya sat by the couch with two glasses of wine in front of them. There were little pieces of paper all over the floor, empty boxes of chocolate on the table. They were laughing uncontrollably and Maya had to turn off the television to catch her breath. 

"Oh, I didn't know Nina's television series could be so funny," Maya laughed. 

"You haven't seen her porn movies," Elliott added. 

Maya turned serious. "What?"

Elliott tried to fix it. "I mean, I don't know, Finch told me."

Maya shook her head but smiled. "Oh, Elliott, thank you so much for this. I think this is the best... February 14th I've spent."

"It was my pleasure," Elliott said, pouring some more wine on their glasses.

"It's just so much pressure when you reach a certain age and you're not married with kids. I can't even get a decent date, how am I going to make it to marriage?" she asked. 

"I wasn't a decent date?" Elliott asked. 

Maya's head danced for a second. "Well, despite the fact that all of your marriage proposals were followed by a trip to the emergency room... maybe you were a little decent."

Elliott just shook his head, a little bothered by the topic. "Well, for the record, you're the only woman who took me that far."

"Yeah," Maya said. 

"I guess my body doesn't really like the word marriage," Elliott said. 

"So tell me the truth," Maya asked, changing the subject slightly. "You really didn't have a date tonight?"

"I already told you," Elliott said. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," he said too casually.

"Elliott, your ears get red when you lie," Maya smiled. 

"Okay, fine, maybe I had a date," Elliott caved in. 

"Maybe?" Maya asked. 

Elliott nodded. "Maybe this months' cover asked me out to dinner at the Russian Tea Room."

"Elliott!" Maya exclaimed. 

"What?" he asked. 

"You cancelled a date with a model?" 

Elliott shrugged his shoulders. "You know, she had a mole on her knee? Who has a mole on their knee, Maya?!"

"Did you cancel the date just to make me feel better?"

"No," Elliott said quickly. Maya kept staring at him, so he just took a sip of his wine. "I mean, no, maybe. You know, Valentine's Day is about commercialism and sales anyway, right?"

Maya smiled. "Right."

Elliott smiled back, feeling the blood rushing to his head as he found himself taking Maya's hand and depositing a kiss on its palm. He didn't know if it was the wine or the chocolate, but suddenly Maya never looked so beautiful. Old feelings came rushing back through him like a tidal wave and he found it a little hard to breathe. But it felt good. It felt great. And it felt familiar. 

Without knowing how or why he suddenly leaned in and tangling his fingers in her hair, he kissed her gently, scared that she might pull away and slap him across the face. But she didn't. He felt her tiny hand on the side of his face, her lips responding to his voraciously and the taste of wine on her tongue. Knowing that they were a little tipsy from the wine, he pulled back for a moment to look her in the eyes. 

He saw no objection in them. He pulled her closer again, this time with a little more hunger than before. Flashbacks of all their times together came back in a bolt and all of a sudden he found himself on top of her, her hands removing his shirt, her lips responding to his, and his body unable to stop.

TBC 


	2. Morning After

----------------------

CHAPTER TWO: MORNING AFTER

----------------------

February 15th. 

Finch stepped out of the elevator, his right hand bandaged. He noticed a bundle covered by a coat on the table and approached it with a frown. 

"Excuse me, if you're looking for a place to sleep, there's a shelter three blocks from here," he said hesitantly. 

The bundle moved and Finch jumped back, grabbing on to the first object he found, a stapler remover. The coat fell to the floor and upright sat Nina, her hair all messed up, her make up mashed, and a cigarette butt stuck to her cheek. 

Finch let out a sigh of relief and walked over, looking at her face. "Don't worry, Penguin. Some day we'll get that Batman."

Nina mumbled, "Where am I?"

"You're at the office. I take it this will be another Valentine's Day going on your arrest record?" he said. 

"All I remember was a moped, the voice of my dead aunt, and a promiscuous goat," she said. She removed the cigarette butt from her cheek and tried to light it, but was unsuccessful and threw it away. As she tried to fix her hair she looked up at Finch. "What happened to your hand."

Finch sat down. "Oh, it was a romantic night, candles, wine--"

"You had a date?"

"Porn movie," Finch said. 

"Ew," Nina said as she stood up, walking away from him and into her office. 

Elliott stepped out of the elevator, looking around the office. He saw Finch and walked over. "Hey, is Maya here?"

"I don't know, I just got in. Check her office," Finch said, scanning through the pages of Cat Fancier.

Elliott began to walk away but noticed Finch's bandaged hand. "Another porn movie?"

"Patching Adams, great family fun," Finch replied. 

Elliott shook his head as he walked towards Maya's office. Holding on to the knob for a moment, he took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Her voice made both his body and heart jump and he cleared his throat to try and keep himself under control. He turned on the knob and first peeked his head inside. Maya was sitting by her desk, reading from a memo, not aware it was him at the door.

"Hey," Elliott tried to smile, feeling a little nervous. 

Maya looked up and immediately stood up. "Hey, morning," she said awkwardly, hesitantly moving papers from one folder to another, trying to keep busy. 

"You left this morning," he said, closing the door behind him. 

Maya looked up, but just briefly and tried to sound casual. "Yeah, I had to change and take a shower before work, and I didn't wanna wake you up."

Elliott nodded, standing still by the door. "Maya, about last night--"

"I know, I know, it was a mistake. It was... you know, the wine, and the whole Valentine's Day mood, and Nina's show," she said almost neurotically.

Elliott nodded. "Well, I wouldn't call it a mistake."

Maya dropped the folders on the desk and looked up at him finally. "I know, but what do you think it's supposed to happen now? We get involved again, we move in together, and then when it's time to commit, you back down and I'm left out in the cold. I can't do that again, Elliott."

"Maya," Elliott began. "Okay, I know that I'm not the most committing person--"

"Huh," Maya interrupted with a scoff.

"Okay, fine. I don't handle commitment well--"

"Or at all," Maya interrupted again. 

Elliott rolled his eyes. "Fine, at all. But, what happened last night--" He struggled with his words, not sure of what he wanted to say. 

Maya walked over to lean on the other side of her desk. "What happened last night would have happened anyway with that model."

"What?" Elliott said. 

"You had a date?" Maya reminded him. 

"Yeah, I know, but that's different," Elliott stammered. 

"How?" Maya asked. 

"Maya, I met her on a photo shoot, I don't even know her last name," he explained. "I don't even remember what her face looks like."

Maya let out a sarcastic laugh. "Well, that's certainly reassuring."

Elliott took one step forward. "No, I mean, what happened last night was special, for me. See, I've gone out with a lot of women, and... fine, you're right, I am a whore. But sex never was like it is with us, you know? When I'm with you it's... I love you."

Maya just shook her head and looked down. 

"Come on, Maya, I know you feel the same," Elliott added.

Maya continued to shake her head. "I don't know, Elliott. What do you want from me?"

He was sure he had an answer to that, but when she asked that question, he realized he didn't. What did he want exactly? He knew he wanted Maya. That was as clear as day. But what would happen after that? He just couldn't tell. What would happen when the time came to propose, and commit? Maybe she was right. But something inside of him just wouldn't let go. 

"Maybe..." he began, nervous and unsure. "I think I wanna try again. I keep thinking about that year we were together... come on, Maya that was great, you know that. Why do you always have to be so stubborn."

"Me stubborn?!" she reacted. "Do you really think that was the problem, Elliott? Because I seem to remember you saying that you would never want to get married..."

"I never said that," Elliott interrupted.

"Oh, it's how you feel and that's even worse," Maya spat, waving her hand in front of her. 

"Come on, Maya--" he began again but stopped when someone opened the door. 

"Hey," Finch said, looking at Maya, who was looking down, and Elliott, who looked like he had just been punched in the face. Suspiciously, he just frowned. "Meeting's about to start."

"Thanks," Maya mumbled and walked out, almost knocking Finch down. 

Finch looked at Elliott and shook his head. "Someone's seriously PMSing."

Elliott just shook his head and walked out as well. 

"Ooh, testosterony," he sang and followed them towards the meeting table. 

"Okay people, we have two weeks to get this issue to stands and we're still short two articles," Jack began sitting down and looking around. "Where's Nina?"

"In her office trying to figure out whose name is that tattooed on her ass," Finch joked. 

"Sorry, sorry, I'm here," Nina said as she walked over, sitting next to Maya on a chair. Her hair still looked like a mess, but she fixed her make up. Everyone kept staring at her, and she shook her head. "What? It's not like you don't see this every Monday."

"So," Jack continued. "Articles."

Maya began. "I was going to write a piece about the alternatives to abortion among women in their--"

"Yeah, that's sweet, Peanut," Jack interrupted. "I'll tell you what, I'll give Oprah a call and maybe she'll be interested for her magazine."

"Dad, don't patronize me," Maya mumbled. 

"How about models talk about their sexual encounters overseas," Finch pitched in. 

"Excellent!" Jack said. "Elliott, get on the shoot, I want tropical palms and maybe they can wear little sailor hats on their heads."

"Want them to wear coconut bikinis again?" Elliott asked. 

"See what you can do with pineapples," Jack added. "Next?"

"How about medical advice in honor of Nina's hangover," Elliott said. 

Nina looked up and her head pounded faster, so she looked down again. "For your information, it's flu season."

"No it's not," Finch said. 

"Okay, people, that's good enough. Maya, see if you can get in touch with that doctor friend of yours," Jack said. 

Maya just mumbled something and walked towards her office as Jack walked towards his.

"Dude, I'll give you one of my ceramic cats if you let me be in the shoot," Finch said to Elliott, who just ignored him and walked towards his studio. 

Kevin stepped out of the elevator pushing his cart. With a smile, he approached the table. "Hey, Nina."

Nina looked up and flinched. "Oh, God."

"Pretty wild last night, huh?" Kevin said. 

Nina's eyes grew wide and her face went blank. 

Finch grinned. "Oh my God!" he laughed. 

"Um," Nina began. "Last night?"

"Don't you remember?" Kevin asked. "You were screaming pretty loud."

Nina just squealed and ran towards her office, slamming her door shut. 

Finch laughed and stood up. "Dude, what happened last night?"

"Sorry, that's between me and Nina," Kevin said and walked away. 

As soon as he did, Nina came out and approached Finch. "What did he say?"

Finch was about to tell her the truth, but a light bulb went off and he smiled devilishly. "Well, he says a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Kiss?" Nina moaned. 

"I guess he wants to protect your reputation, but I'll tell you what, I've never seen him smiling so brightly. You know, the kind of smile a guy gets after--" he said and the rest just whistled. 

"Oh, what have I done?!" Nina cried and ran towards her office again. At the same time Maya walked out of her office and headed towards the desk. 

"Hey, Maya, check it out. I made Nina think she had sex with--"

"Is my dad there?" Maya interrupted. 

"Yeah," Finch replied. "So anyway, I got her--" he continued but Maya ignored him and walked inside Jack's office. 

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Maya asked. 

Jack looked up from a magazine. "Maya, did you know that if you lay your intestine's flat they're long enough to go around the earth?"

"Yeah, that's nice. But dad--"

"Around the earth, Maya!"

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" Maya said. 

"Sure. What's wrong, sweetie?"

Maya walked over and sat on a chair. "Dad, if one of your ex wives came back, and you sort of, you know, something happened between you two."

"Not Roberta," Jack said. 

"No, no, someone else," Maya replied. 

"Or Eve," Jack added. 

"Okay, one of the nice ones," Maya said. "If she came back and you two sort of... hit if off. Do you think that you'd like to get involved again?"

Jack opened his eyes a little wider. "Is this one of your trick questions you'll use to discuss with your little feminine club?"

"It's a women's pride clique," Maya said, appalled. She then shook her head. "Forget it."

"No, come on, I'm your father, we can talk," Jack said, standing up and walking over. "Is this about you?"

"No," Maya said. "It's for an article, I wanted to get the man's point of view."

"Oh," Jack nodded. "Maya, let me tell you something about love. It's like spring water. At the top of the mountain it's clear and refreshing, but by the time it gets to the ocean, you can't drink it anymore!"

Maya stared at him, confused. "What?"

Jack continues. "But, even though it stinks and it may taste bad, it's still water."

Maya tried to think. "So, your point is."

"My point is you can always take that rotten water and purify it," Jack finished. 

"Well, how come you've been married so many times and none of them have worked out?"

"Maya, you can't confuse water with propane," Jack replied. 

Maya frowned and stood up, heading towards the door. Before she left, she turned around. "How can you tell which is which?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Gurgle and spit, Maya."

Opening the door, she tried to smile. "Thanks, Dad."

"Hey, Maya, check it out," Finch said when he saw her walk out. "I made Nina think that she and Kevin--"

"Yeah, yeah, had sex," Maya said and just walked away. 

Finch frowned. "You know what? I was gonna let you be the one to drop the condom wrapping on her purse but now you're out of the running!" 

---------------

Five models stood in front of Elliott as he shot the camera over and over. After he was done, instead of getting ready for a new shoot, he decided to go out and clear his head. Finch was playing with two of his action figures and Elliott approached him. Finch didn't even notice him, so he just opened the door to Jack's office.

"Jack, can I talk to you for a second?"

Jack looked up, a cigar on his lips. "Sure, sit down."

"I sort of had this problem and I was wondering if you could help me figure it out," Elliott said. 

"Ah, of course," Jack said and stood up, walking over. "Elliott, love is like spring water--"

Elliott interrupted with a smile. "You know what? I think I already know what to do about it. Thanks, Jack," he said and walked out. 

Jack smiled in satisfaction. "Two out of two, you're a tiger."

Elliott walked out and looked around. He couldn't really talk to Maya, and Finch was definitely out of the question. Staring at Nina's door for a second, he walked over. He knocked on her door and she didn't reply, so he walked in. He found her on her couch, rocking herself back and forth. 

"Nina, are you okay?" He sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she jumped back. 

"I don't owe you anything!" she yelled at him. After realizing it was Elliott, she composed herself quickly. "Elliott, I need your help. I think I may have... you know, with K-- Kev-- Kevi---" she stammered.

"Kevin?" 

Nina nodded. "Yes, him." She looked around, paranoid. "I can feel his hands all over my skin."

Elliott let out a sigh. "Maybe I should leave you alone."

"Before you do, can you do me a favor? Under my desk there's a tank of gasoline, pour it all over me, throw a match and run!"

Elliott stared at her for a moment, walked over to her desk, took her lighter, and walked out. Outside, he approached Finch, who was laughing by himself at his desk. 

"Hey, check it out, I made Nina think she and Kevin had sex--" Finch began but then stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elliott replied. 

"You look like you just found a chunk of hair on your shower drain for the first time," Finch said.

Elliott was about to tell him one of his but then just shook his head. "Forget it, you wouldn't understand." 

"Hmm," Finch hummed, looking at Elliott up and down. "Let me guess, you and Maya went home last night, watched some movies, drank some wine, ate some chocolate, laughed like teenagers, one thing led to another, and before you knew it, you were making sweet, sweet love. Now you wanna get back together but Maya's all, 'You can't commit, I need commitment, you're a man whore.' And you were all, 'Maya, I love you, let's get back together, I can change'."

"That's amazing, how did you know that?" Elliott asked, impressed. 

Finch looked down sheepishly. "I, have a special subscription to... Harlequin."

Elliott just nodded and shook his head at the same time, looking down at his nails. 

"So you guys did it?" Finch asked suddenly, but Elliott just shot him a death glare. "Look, just let it be. Tell her you love her and walk away. Then when you come down sick with a rare tropical disease she'll come to her senses and come to you."

Amazingly enough, it made sense to Elliott. He smiled and patted Finch's back. "Thanks, man."

Finch grabbed one of his kittens and let out a sigh, smitten. "Just like Nick and Lisa on _One True Love_."

--------------

Nina sat by her desk, taking alcohol pads and clearing her skin over and over. There was a knock on the door and she jumped up. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kevin."

She winced, and gulped. "C-come in."

Kevin walked in with a bunch of mail. 

Nina stood up quickly. "Look, just because of what happened last night, I don't owe you anything so, so please just forget it happened and let's try to move on."

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked. 

Nina tried to get herself together. "Look, I know that in Trek Stars or whatever it is you watch, people get together and kiss their brothers and live happily ever after, but that's not real life. I have sex with practically a different guy every night--"

"We didn't have sex," Kevin said. 

"Kevin, I can't marry you!" she yelled and then frowned. "What?"

"We didn't have sex," Kevin repeated. 

"Well, then, what?"

"We bumped into each other on a 7-11 and you said you needed to see a psychic to see if Jack would give you a raise so we did that," Kevin added. "I think you were drunk."

"A psychic?"

Kevin giggled, "She had a pet goat."

"Goat," Nina said.

"Then you said that you needed to ask Jack for a raise and we came over, but I told you he was home, but you were pretty angry, so I told the guard not to let you leave."

"Huh," Nina said. "So, nothing happened?"

"No. If I do it before I get married the guys will kick me out of the Virgins Club," Kevin said. 

"So why did Finch--" Nina began and then frowned. "Oh, that little weasel."

"Do you want this back?" Elliott said, taking out a plastic bag from his pocket with a white powder inside. "Fun Dip attracts ants."

Nina looked around suspiciously. "Yes, we should avoid that," she said, taking the bag from his hands and dropping it in her purse.

-----------

Turning on the light, Maya let her purse rest on the floor as she walked into her apartment. From the other side she could already see the red flashing light of her answering machine. Walking over, she sat on the couch, picked up a newspaper, and pressed the button. Jack's voice came first.

"Maya, I take that back. Love is more like cotton candy: starts with a little sheet and when you're done, you've got a great big ball of sugar. It may get your hands all sticky, but it sure is fun to lick it--"

Frowning and shaking her head, she skipped to the next message.

"Maya, it's Elliott--"

She looked at the machine, her smile gone.

"Listen, I'm sorry about this morning, I know this is a little... I don't know what it is. But I wasn't lying when I said that I love you and I wanted to try again. If you want some space and time, that's- that's fine. I just wanted to let you know that I can wait."

The message ended with a beep. She laid back on her couch, letting out a sigh and closing her eyes. This was definitely not the kind of guy she saw herself falling for. By now she should have been married and living happily ever after with a doctor, or a lawyer, or an architect. Elliott was the kind of guy she always turned down. But then he came along, and then all of a sudden turned her world upside down. 

Turning on her side, she tried to think of a solution. Did she want Elliott back? Did she want to risk it all again? Was she strong enough to survive another heart brake? Taking off her shoes, she reached over and played his message again. Her father had gone through 5 marriages and yet he kept trying over and over. He thought even at his age that love was waiting for him out there. Was it waiting for her? Was it in Elliott? The problem was she didn't inherit her father's strength. 

Resting her head on a pillow, she closed her eyes and let Elliott's words lull her to sleep. 

TBC


	3. Peekaboo, You!

I'm sorry if this and the next couple of parts are a little angsty, I'll try to lift up the spirits with other plots ^_^

Samantha @~~~

------------------

CHAPTER THREE: PEEKABOO, YOU!

------------------

And so uneventful weeks went by. Elliott stayed out of Maya's way per Finch's advice. He also made Finch promise not to tell anyone about what had happened, therefore, he hadn't had to deal with gossip. Maya, for the most part, had been quiet. Sometimes she'd walk up to him and they'd talk as if nothing had happened. Other days she would avoid him like the plague. Although it drove him crazy to the point of headaches, he tried to understand her position. He just wished she would come up with a decision soon. 

As discreet as he tried to be, sometimes he'd wake up from his daydreams to find himself staring at her from across the room. Whenever he'd try to ask her if she had made her decision, he'd get a look from Finch and he'd retrieve to his studio again. And so there's where his whole life had been. He had been taking pictures practically 24 hours a day. He'd go on drives to the country and go over rolls and rolls of insignificant shots. The situation had surprisingly been good for his photographic skills, because Jack had even talked to him about a raise. 

Meanwhile, he had gone on a couple of dates to get his mind off things. He now remembered what he liked about models in the first place, they were stupid enough to impress with the most insignificant of things, and they never looked for something serious. The difference was that now he found them annoying. It wasn't something new either. Since he broke up with Maya after the proposal, he had found models not to be challenging enough. It was like she had taken him, molded him into a different Elliott and sent him out into the world.

Today, though, he had noticed that Maya was definitely not her usual self. She came in late, she had been quiet throughout the meeting and she looked like her head was five miles away from her body. Convincing himself that her indecisiveness meant simply a no, he decided to try and concentrate in his own life. Maya's dysfunctional upbringing was the source of many odd days and mood swings. To the date, he wondered what had made him fall for her so hard. 

Shaking his head just slightly, he decided to pay attention before his job came in jeopardy. 

"Last month's photographs were excellent, Elliott. But Maya, the articles could have been stronger. Don't be scared to go overboard next time," Jack lectured. 

Hearing her name, Maya looked over. "Sorry, I have better sources this month."

"I hope so. This is not a high school paper, Maya. Millions of people read this magazine, we have to make it perfect," Jack continued. "Okay, so if that's everything--"

"Hold on," Finch said, standing up. 

"Um, I have to make a phone call," Maya stood up but Finch made her sit down again. 

"As you all know," he continued, emotionally. "Two years ago, this day, our friend Spartacus moved on to a better place."

"Who?" Nina asked.

"Finch's cat," Elliott said. 

"Oh, he's not here, is he?" Nina moaned. 

"Nina, he's dead," Maya said.

Finch reached inside his pockets and took out around ten index cards. "If you don't mind, I'd like to say a few words."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Can we do this later?"

"Maya, might I remind you that dear Spartacus died in the Gallo hands? Four Gallo hands," Finch said. 

"If neither of those hands belonged to Elliott or me, can we go?" Nina asked. 

"No, you may not. After all, Spartacus graced and touched us all," Finch said. 

"Like that time he scratched my arm and I got 17 stitches?" Elliott asked sarcastically.

"He hadn't taken his nap!" Finch snapped. 

Jack rolled his eyes and sat back. "Okay, let's make this quick."

"Like his death?" Finch said bitterly.

"Just get on with it, Finch!" Elliott said. 

"Very well," Finch began, fixing his black suit and clearing his throat. "We're born, we live, we die--"

Everyone just let out a sigh, looking around for an escape. 

"It is the fragile circle of life that begins with a simple spiral, that first breath, to live. If we're lucky, we meet friends, and we find love. Sir Spartacus Finch was born on a warm August night. I can still feel the placenta of his mother in my fingers as I pulled his little head out of her body."

"Gross," Maya said and turned to Jack. "Dad?"

"Maya," he scolded. 

"His first toy was a squeaky banana we bought at Walgreens," Finch continued. "Soon after he scared the fright off my heart, the rats off my apartment... until the dark day of his death, a day that will forever be known as Black Wednesday--"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Maya snapped, standing up. "He's just a cat, just a cat! And he died two years ago, you still have his stupid ashes in your apartment, get over it!" she thundered and stormed out towards the elevators. 

"Ahh!" Finch squealed and buried his head on Jack's chest, crying.

"Aw, just like my grandpa's funeral," Nina awed, putting her hand to her heart.

~*~

After sedating Finch with Nina's tranquilizers, Elliott walked out of the office, looking for Maya. The security guard had seen her storm out of the building, but when Elliott walked outside, he saw her leaning against the building, staring into traffic, her face still angry.

He walked over and stood next to her, but she didn't even notice. 

"Maya, what's wrong?" Elliott asked. 

She saw him there and composed herself quickly. "Nothing."

"Come on, Maya. You made Finch cry," he said. 

"Doesn't take much to make Finch cry." 

"Yeah but he's not paying you for it and you're not holding a whip," he joked. 

Maya chuckled softly and just shook her head. 

He turned serious and stroked her arm. "Come on, maybe I can help you."

"I doubt it," she muttered.

"Maya, if there's something wrong, just tell me and I'll try to--"

"Elliott, I'm pregnant," Maya interrupted him, looking his way for a moment and then looking down at her hands again, playing with her fingers. 

Elliott felt as if someone had sucked the breath out of his lungs, and it took him a while to get the air back. Once it did, it still felt the same. "What?"

"I had an appointment with my gynecologist yesterday, I was late so he decided to do a pregnancy test, so... I'm five weeks," she continued almost melancholically, her tone low. 

"Maya," Elliott started but he didn't know how to continue. There were really no thoughts in his head, mostly just questions. "Is it--?" he began but then stopped, knowing the question was stupid and it would make her mad. 

"I haven't been with anyone else," she offered, knowing he would ask that in advance. 

Elliott let his body rest against the wall. Maya was pregnant. With his baby. There was a baby inside her stomach and it was his. He felt overwhelmed, as if he didn't fit inside his own body. He looked over at Maya. She kept staring at a spot on the floor, not moving. He could completely relate to her feeling of numbness yet at the same time exhilaration.

"Look, I still don't know what I'm gonna do--" Maya began. "So you don't have to--"

"You're not gonna keep it?" Elliott asked immediately, standing straight, his heart sinking. 

"I don't know," Maya added. 

"Maya," Elliott moaned. 

"Elliott, I have a career, this wasn't planed. And I'm not married, how am I going to raise a baby alone?"

"But you won't be alone," Elliott chimed in, his tone a little desperate. "I'll be there, this is my baby too. I won't let you do this alone."

"Easier said than done," she said and looked up at him more decisively. "Can you not tell anyone? I don't wanna make a fuss until I make a decision."

"Yeah," Elliott shook his head, but it was definitely not in tune with her words.

Maya suddenly let out a sigh. "Dad's gonna go crazy."

Elliott ignored that and turned towards her again. "Is there anything you want me to do? Do you want me to take you home? Maybe... maybe you can talk to my mom, or I don't know, someone who's been through this?"

She just shook her head, smiling sarcastically. "It's okay, I really don't want anyone to know, and I don't think your mom will appreciate the news."

Elliott couldn't believe this was happening. He looked out into traffic, baffled. 

"Maybe we should go back, I should apologize to Finch," she finally said, turning to leave. 

"Maya, wait," he said, making her face him, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Actually, the problem was that there were too many things he wanted to say, but couldn't put them into words. He watched as she smiled somewhat and shrugged her shoulders. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Maya, I have to worry about it," Elliott said. "I just-- I just want you to know that no matter what you decide I'll be here, okay?"

Maya finally looked up, a real smile this time. "Thanks." She put her arms around him, feeling her emotional collapse against his body. She wanted to cry it all out, but knew she shouldn't, not in front of Elliott. 

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers, kissing her hair. He wished he would make things better by just holding her until everything disappeared, but he knew he couldn't. He still couldn't even believe the words she had said were real. He tried, but couldn't. 

~*~

He let her walk out the elevator first, and she went straight into the bullpen area. Not really knowing what to do, he just went into his studio, try to digest all of this. 

Maya noticed Finch wasn't by his desk, so she walked over and knocked on Jack's door. 

Jack walked out and immediately closed the door behind him. "Maya, what is the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry," she said. 

"We kill the damn cat and then we ruin the wake?" Jack continued. "Sure, we make fun of his girlish body, and his stupid idiosyncrasies, but never to his face, Maya! Never to his face!"

"Dad, I'm just not feeling well, okay? Can I go in and apologize?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, and then stepped out of the way for her to walk in. "While you're inside, can you get one of my cigars? This tie is silk and his tears will wear it out quicker."

Maya just shook her head and opened the door. She first peeked her head into the office, spotting Finch sitting on the couch. "Finch? Can I come in?"

He didn't look at her, but turned his head the other way around out of scorn. 

She took that as a yes and walked in, closing the door behind her. She walked over so she could face him and sat on the table in front of the couch. He still wouldn't look at her, his eyes shot from crying. She knew this would be hard, and he probably wouldn't talk to her for months, but she felt she needed to apologize. 

"Finch, I'm so sor--"

"I forgive you!" Finch cried, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her chest. 

"Oh," Maya awed, stroking his hair. "Finch, I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't," he cried, taking a Kleenex and clearing away his tears. 

"I'm just having a really bad day, and I do feel bad for Spartacus, but I didn't mean to be so rude," she continued. 

"It's just that," he sniffed, crying. "He's my angel."

"I know," she cooed. 

"He watches over me when I sleep," he continued. 

"I bet he does."

He finally took a deep breath, gathering strength. "So maybe, you wanna stop by later? Say a prayer? Spend the night?"

Maya dipped her head. "Finch."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth the shot."

She smiled finally, feeling a weight off her shoulders. 

"Listen, would you tell Jack I'm still devastated and I can't concentrate on my work? Maybe it would be even better if I got to go home early... in the limo? With one of the models?" he said. 

"I'll see what I can do," she smiled, standing up and walking out. Jack was waiting by the desk and she flinched. "Sorry, forgot your cigar."

Jack rolled his eyes. "He better not throw up again."

~*~

Elliott stood by the counter on the kitchenette, staring down at his cold cup of lemon tea. He felt so numb, as if this was all just a dream. Maya's words kept whispering in his ear, and he hadn't been able to concentrate all day. He had had to retake every shot over and over until he finally told the models to go home and come back tomorrow. 

"Hey, Elliott, wanna come to an all nude Tango class?" Nina said as she walked out, coat in hand. 

Elliott looked up and forced a smile. "That's okay, Nina. Have fun."

"You know, they're flying a real Argentinean straight from Peru," she smiled. 

"That's nice," Elliott said. "Careful on the dipping."

Nina squealed and ran towards the elevator. 

Elliott turned around to dump the cold tea into the sink and heard as Maya's office door open. He saw her walk out wrapped in her coat, carrying her purse. 

"Hey," he walked over. "Going home?"

"Yeah," she walked. 

He followed her. "Do you need something? Do you need a ride?"

Maya stopped and smiled. "No, I think I'm just gonna walk."

"Are you sure?" Elliott asked. 

"Yeah," she said. "I have a lot to think about."

Elliott nodded. For some reason he just didn't want her to go, wanted to know her decision now, wanted to know if his feelings would help her through. But he knew that was unfair. His feelings on the matter would actually make things worse. But he gave it a shot. 

"You know what I said was true, I will be here no matter what you decide," he added. 

"I know," she nodded. "Good night, Elliott."

"Night," he said and watched her leave. Letting out a sigh, he rested against the counter, rubbing his forehead. He heard someone else in the room and looked up to see Jack standing there. 

"You're not living here too, are you?" Jack asked. 

"No, no, I'm leaving in a couple of minutes," Elliott said. 

"What's with you lately?" Jack asked. 

Elliott wanted to talk to someone, wanted to vent, but he knew Jack would be the last person he should talk to. He was sure the man would kill him if he knew Elliott got his daughter pregnant after a night of careless sex. What a mess. 

"I'm going down to the bar for some drinks, wanna come over?" Jack asked. 

Elliott considered it. Actually, a night of drinking sounded excellent. Too good to pass up. "Yeah," he said. "Let me get my things."

Walking into his studio, he reached for his camera and his coat. A couple of shots fell to the floor and when he knelt down to pick them up, his numbness dispersed. An overwhelming shock of electricity went through his body and gave him chills. Everything was real now, her words, the situation, and the consequences. All as real as the realization that he wanted this baby. 

~*~

April was here and with it warmer nights. Maya walked out of the building, looking around. She put her hands inside the pockets of her coat and began to walk. Her gynecologist words kept tormenting her even now. 

"Maya, I have some news. I don't know how you'll take this... most women find it to be good news, but nonetheless... you're pregnant."

She was sure her whole life flashed before her eyes. Her career, her father, her mother, her bow to have everything planned before she had children. She wanted to bring a kid into a safe world, with a mother and a father who were happily married, to economical safety, to a sane mother. But it all happened the other way around. This baby would be coming into an uncertain world, where the mother couldn't even keep her own sanity and the father was scared dead of commitment. How could she do that to her own baby? 

She walked and walked and walked until she couldn't even recognize her surroundings anymore. Putting everything out of her mind, she decided to just walk. She had a choice to make and she knew the answer wouldn't come tonight. She didn't even know if the answer would come at all. Time was her enemy, so was her mind. Yet it was still her choice.

TBC


	4. Maya's Choice

------------------------

CHAPTER FOUR: MAYA'S CHOICE

------------------------

People stared at him as he let out a huge yawn in the elevator. He ignored them and leaned on to the side, looking down at his shoes. He hadn't slept all night, thinking about Maya's announcement. All through his outing with Jack, he kept thinking he had done a bad thing. Jack was not only always going on and on about Maya's promising future, he was also one of Elliott's closest friends. Hell, Jack was like a father to him. He gave him a chance when no one else wanted to even look at his work and if it wasn't for the older man, he'd be working at a supermarket in Jersey. And now he had turned around and gotten his daughter pregnant. All night long he had wanted to call Maya but promised himself he would give her some space. He had wanted to talk to someone, anyone, but promised Maya he wouldn't tell anyone she was pregnant. So all night long he had been tossing and turning, sometimes depressed about Maya's take on her pregnancy, sometimes excited about the fact that he was going to be a father.

Stepping out of the elevator, the first thing he noticed was a bunch of men with ladders and tools. 

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked Finch. 

"Jack is installing a PA system," Finch said. 

"Why?" Elliott asked. 

"Uh, because he's a 64 year old frustrated old man and instead of tying flies in his basement and letting his nails grow 3 feet long he's decided the staff's morale will increase if he whispers daily affirmations every morning through the PA," Finch said, clearly annoyed. 

"My studio too?" Elliott asked. 

"Even the bathrooms," Finch said. "He thinks he's got the in scoop on how to get rid of constipation." 

Elliott moaned. 

"Finch," Jack asked, peeking his head out his office. "Make sure they set it up so I can also play the banjo without any static."

"How about free ear plugs with every pay check?" Finch joked. 

Elliott just chuckled as one of the workers came over. "You the boss?"

"Yeah," Jack said. 

"Look, I really can't work with all these people here," the man said. "We installed the one in that office by the kitchen cause it was empty but we'll come back on Saturday for the rest."

"What?" Jack exclaimed. "But I already have three boxes of Chinese fortune cookies."

"Well, with all these people around here it'll take us longer, that means it'll cost you more," the man said. 

"Fine!" Jack said. "But it'll be a somber day for Xing Ping Chung down in accounting."

The man left, taking all the workers with him and Jack rolled his eyes. "Where's Nina?"

"She called to say she was on the way," Finch said. 

"Well, we can't start the meeting without her," Jack complained. 

"What about Maya?" Elliott asked, noticing she wasn't in her office. 

"She called in sick," Finch said. 

"Calling in sick, late for work, no PA system... Dennis, I need a scalp massage," Jack said and went back into his office. 

"Did Maya say what was wrong?" Elliott asked. 

"Maya, Maya, Maya, what about me?!" Finch exclaimed. "Dude, he's got a bumpy head!"

"I know, I know. Just think happy thoughts," Elliott said as he shoved a complaining Finch into Jack's office. Looking around, he went back to Finch's desk and picked up the phone. He dialed Maya's number and waited for her to pick up. 

"Maya?" he asked. 

"Who's this?" she asked. 

"It's me, Elliott. Is everything okay? Finch said you were sick."

"Oh, I'm fine. I just needed the day off and I knew my dad would know I was lying," she said. 

"Oh," Elliott said. "So, you don't need anything? Everything is okay?"

"You have to stop asking me if I need something, Elliott. I'm fine," she smiled. 

"Well, if you do need something, call me at work, or on my cell phone," Elliott said. "I'm leaving the office at 6, but with the traffic I'll probably be home around 6:45..."

"Elliott," Maya chuckled. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Okay," Elliott said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Maya said, hanging up the phone. 

Elliott let out a sigh as he looked around. He so wanted to call her back and beg her to keep their baby, but he knew that was unfair on his part. Even if Maya wanted the baby, he knew it would be hard for her. He would always try to help her out, but he didn't know what she wanted. Marriage? He just didn't know if he was ready to give her that. As much as it was his responsibility to step forth and do the right thing, he didn't want to bring a child into a rotten marriage.

"I swear, it's like a ski lodge in his head," Finch complained as he walked out, taking some latex gloves off. 

He ignored Elliott and watched as Nina walked in. 

"Sorry I'm late. My cab driver didn't speak a word of English and before I knew it, he was driving me to Connecticut. By the time we got there, the meter read 150 dollars, which I didn't have, of course, so I had to pay him in a more... unconventional way," she said. "Let's just say I have free rides for the rest 3 months."

Finch shook his head. "Jack says get right to work before he fires you."

Nina moaned. "I need something to wake me up."

"There's some fresh coffee in the kitchenette," Elliott said. 

Nina smiled and patted the side of his face. "Such innocence."

Elliott watched her leave and turned to Finch, who was smiling devilishly. "What's up with you?"

"The PA guy said that Nina's was the only office they had set up," he said. 

"So?" Elliott asked. 

"So, let's say we mess up with her mind for a day or two," Finch said devilishly. 

"What do you have in mind?" Elliott asked. 

"Oh, I don't know. A few whispers, the wind blowing when her windows are closed, Nina starts hearing voices..."

"You're crazy," Elliott said, shaking his head. 

"Oh, come on!" Finch snapped. "Ever since you got it on with Maya you've been moping around, you work harder, you treat women like human beings... snap out of it!"

Elliott thought about it, looking towards Nina's office. A day of fun probably wouldn't kill him, and it would probably take his mind off Maya. "It has been a while since we both messed with her head."

Finch walked over. "Don't you miss it? The screams? The yells? Deporting her to Canada? That week she walked around without eyebrows?"

Elliott smiled. "I'll think of a reason to get Jack out of his office."

Finch hugged Elliott tight. "It's good to have you back, buddy."

------------

Maya stepped out of the cab, looking at the tall building in front of her. She had spent years of her life protesting in front of these, and now here she was, on the other side of the line. 

When she stepped inside, she couldn't help but notice all the women sitting in the waiting area were mostly young girls, all with hunted faces. The scene sent chills up and down her spine and she quickly walked to the main desk. "Hi, I was hoping I could talk to someone? Maybe a counselor?"

"Why don't you have a seat, we'll call you in a second," the woman behind the desk said. 

Being in a place like this made her physically nauseous. After years of working at Blush, she had pretty much learned to lean towards the pro choice area. But being in all these women's shoes, it was all so different. She was actually considering ending the life of her baby. Of her and Elliott's baby. She was about to walk away when she was called into a small office, where a young woman sat across from her on a desk. 

"I was just hoping I could get some information?" Maya asked hesitantly. 

"I understand," the woman said with a warm smile. "Well, all our procedures are confidential, meaning we don't release your name to anyone, not even the father of the baby. If you want to remain anonymous, that's okay too, we won't ask for an identification or proof of existence. The procedure takes a couple of hours, after which you'll recuperate in our facility and then you get to go home the same day. That simple."

That simple, yet at the same time so complicated. "How safe is it?" Maya asked. 

"We've never had a problem with any of our patients. Everyone on our staff is a professional. You might feel a little sore for a day or two, but the recuperation time is quick and you will be able to conceive after this," the woman said. 

Maya just nodded, looking down at her fingers and feeling like crying. 

The doctor noticed this and took off her glasses. "Basically we're just one of the options available for you."

Maya looked up and tried to smile. "You know, I always thought this was murder, that women who did this were monsters, and now I feel like a hypocrite."

The woman smiled. "Well, I've never been in this situation myself. Mostly the women who come here are teenagers who are scared of telling their parents, they have no money or no maturity to raise a child. Under some circumstances, it is the right choice. But it's not the only choice."

"Yeah," Maya smiled, but a single tear traveled down her cheek. 

"Why don't you think about it some more, and if you have any questions or concerns, my name is Debra, and you can call me any time," Debra said, giving Maya some brochures and her card. 

"Thank you," Maya smiled. As she stepped out of the clinic she noticed to young women outside with huge banners that read "Murders". Ignoring that, she called a cab and stepped inside. Letting her head drop on her hands, she started to cry. How had she gotten herself in this situation? She felt an uncontrollable urge to talk to Elliott. She always felt so safe when he was around. But she knew this was her choice, and she would have to go through with it by herself. The rest would have to wait. 

--------------

"Okay, Jack's gone," Elliott said as he walked towards Finch's desk. 

"Let's get wild," Finch grinned, walking into Jack's office and straight to the PA's control panel.

"So how do we know it works?" Elliott asked. 

"If Nina's office is set up, then it works," Finch said. 

"You know, it's too bad there isn't a hidden camera in her office," Elliott said. 

"We can use that one I hid in Maya's," Finch said. 

"What?!" Elliott exclaimed. 

Finch laughed nervously. "Dude, just to make sure she wasn't stealing the pens."

Elliott just rolled his eyes. "How does this work?"

"I guess we just turn it on and talk into the mic," Finch said, turning the system on. He laughs silently and picked up the phone, whispering into it. "Nina.... Nina..."

In her office, Nina looked around the room, a frown on her face. "Elvis?"

She heard her name one more time and yelled, running out of her office. 

Finch grinned, giving Elliott a high five. He turned the system off. 

"Alright, next time I get to be God," Elliott said. 

"Ok, let's mess with her some more." They walked out and found Nina taking a shot of Vodka. "Nina, is everything okay?"

Nina was shaking and just put her hand on Finch's shoulder. "You're not gonna believe this."

"Why Nina, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Elliott said, trying to hold back the giggles.

"I think there's something wrong in my office," Nina said. "I heard someone whispering my name."

"What do you mean?" Finch asked. 

"I mean someone as in a ghost," she said, pouring herself another drink. 

"Come on. You don't believe in those things, do you?" Elliott asked. 

"Of course I do," Nina said. "When I was little my granny used to talk to president Washington through a loaf of old bread."

"Look, I think you've just had a little too much to drink today, that's probably why you think you're hearing things," Finch said. "Why don't you just go back to work and I assure you there won't be any voices in there."

"He knew my name, Finch," Nina cried. 

"Of course, because it's your own imagination," Elliott said. 

"Now back to work, chop chop!" Finch said. After Nina was gone, they began to laugh. "It's just too easy." 

---------------

She sat in yet another waiting area, this time staring at posters that read "Adoption: It's the right choice". Under the letters were women holding children of different races or ethnicities. She smiled. Someone called her name and she found herself shaking hands with an older woman who was even warmer than Debra. 

"How far along are you?" she asked as they walked down the hall.

"Five weeks," Maya said. 

"Well, if you didn't know already, we are one of the biggest adoption agencies in New York. We work with you from the moment you come in until you give birth. We find a couple right away. If you want to meet them, you can. If you give them permission, they can be there at the birth. We try to make this a positive experience for both the biological mother and for the adoptive parents," the woman said. 

"What happens afterwards?" Maya asked. 

"That's up to the adoptive parents. They might be from another state or even another country, in which case they would leave. Some of them don't want the biological mothers to stay in contact with their children, some allow them to write or visit once a year, it depends," she said. 

Maya nodded. "I really haven't made a choice yet."

They walked down the hall until they stood outside a room with lots of children playing inside. "Is the father living?"

"Yeah," Maya said. 

"How would you describe your relationship?" she asked.

Maya let out a sigh. "I don't know. We used to go out. But now, well, this was more of an accident."

"How does he feel about keeping this baby?" the woman asked. 

Maya shook her head. "I don't know."

"I think you should talk to him about it. After all, we'll need his permission to go through with the adoption," she said. 

"Why?" Maya asked. 

"Legal matters," the woman said. 

Maya let out a sigh. 

"Is there a specific reason why you feel you can't take care of this baby?" the woman asked. 

"I don't know," Maya whispered, watching a little boy play with a ball. "I just didn't plan this to happen like this. I always thought I'd get married, wait a couple of years, make sure I'm ready, and then have children. But this is all too sudden."

"I understand," the woman said. "Well, speaking from experience, you can never be ready enough to be a parent. No matter how much you plan it, you'll always feel like you don't know what to do."

"Yeah," Maya said. "I always wanted children, I just didn't know it would happen like this."

The woman smiled. "Listen, if you decide to go for adoption, you would be making a single couple out there very happy. But you have to think about yourself first. If you feel like you might want to keep this baby, at least a little bit, then don't jump into things. You might end up making a huge mistake and once the papers are signed, I'm afraid there's not much you can do. Talk to your boyfriend. Make sure this is what you both want. You say you've always wanted children, well, you have a chance now."

Maya finally took her eyes off the little boy and smiled at the woman. "Thank you."

"If you have any questions, just give me a call."

-------------------

Finch called Elliott from the other side of the room. "Jack just went to his meeting."

"I have a couple of minutes off, let's do it," Elliott said and they walked back into Jack's office.

"Are you sure you can do this without laughing?" Finch asked. 

"Just watch," Elliott said. He picked up the microphone and first made a wind sound. 

Back in Nina's office, she looked around again, scared. "Is someone there?"

"Nina," came a voice. 

She shrieked, but didn't move. "It's all in my head, it's just the vodka," she told herself. 

"Nina."

"Okay, who is that?" she asked. 

"It's God."

"God?" Nina asked. "How did you know where I work?"

"I created the world, I know everything!"

"Of course you do, I'm sorry!" she cried. 

"I want you to do some things for me."

"Yes, yes, whatever you want," Nina said. "Look, I know I've been a little unfaithful to you--"

"Silence!"

"Ah!" Nina shrieked again, falling to her knees and assuming a praying position. 

"When was the last time you went to church?"

"I'm not allowed back in church, I sold my soul to the devil back in 74 for a pair of platforms with real fish on the heels," Nina said. 

"From now on you'll go to church 3 times a week. And you'll help your brothers and sisters more."

"How?" Nina asked. 

"Start with your fellow co-workers. Start with Finch. I want you to introduce him to all your model friends."

Nina just rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"And Elliott. Every time he says he's hungry you shall go down to the deli and bring him a pastrami sandwich."

"Well, what do I get out of all of this?" Nina asked. 

"Eternal youth."

"You can do that?" Nina asked. 

"I'm God! I can do anything!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Nina cried. "Models and pastrami sandwiches, got it."

"Start with that, I'll contact you again when I need another favor."

"Yes God," Nina said, standing up and walking outside. Elliott and Finch were by the bullpen and she walked over. 

"Nina, feeling better?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah, I guess it really was all in my head," she smiled. "Finch, here's Naomi Campbell's phone number."

"Oh, thank you," Finch said. 

"Well, I'm going on my break. I'm very hungry," Elliott said. 

"I've got it!" Nina said, making him sit down and then running towards the elevator. 

Elliott looked up at Finch and they began to laugh.

"Dude, let's see what she'll do if we ask her to badmouth Jack to his face," Finch grinned. 

"Sky's the limit," Elliott smiled.

-------------------

It had been an exhausting day. Maya sat at the park, staring up at the sky. She had done so much, yet was still so confused. Abortion-- she just didn't know about that. As much as this had been an accident, she didn't feel right going to such extremes. She wasn't sure she could be able to live the rest of her life at ease after doing such a thing. She tried to think of the rest of her life. It was true when she said she had always wanted to have children. She just didn't want to have them under such circumstances. As much as Elliott said he'd be there, she knew that probably meant a monthly check and birthday and Christmas presents. When it comes to men, you just can't trust what they say. They say one thing today and the next day they say another. As much as she wanted to believe he'd be there, she couldn't help but think he'd be there but not the way she wanted him to. 

Looking around, she spotted a woman running down the park. She frowned, until out of the blue a small little boy chased after her. She stopped to knelt down and open her arms and the little boy fell into them, giggling. It made Maya smile. The woman wrapped her arms around the little boy and they both fell on the grass laughing. 

Maya rubbed her stomach, already feeling a presence she knew was probably as big as a small bean. Being a mom. That always seemed so many years away. Even after turning 30, she never thought it was something that would happen soon. The thought of having a little boy or a little girl, it always made her smile. Her therapist kept telling her she should put her past behind her and move on. But this was such a drastic step. Then she thought of that time Elliott told her he wanted to have a baby with her. It was so real. He sounded so excited and sincere. But that was so long ago. 

What was her problem? She had the money to raise a child. She had the resources. She had the maturity, and she knew she had the love. She always promised herself her children would have the childhood she didn't have. As much as her insecurities haunted her, she knew deep down she had the strength to do it. Glancing at the mother and son one more time, she stood up and walked away. 

---------------

After dropping Nina off at the local church, the day had ended. Elliott put a plate of food on the table in front of him and went back into the kitchen to get a soda. Coming home was a little disappointing to see his answering machine was in blank. He hadn't heard from Maya all day and he kept trying to call only to have her machine pick up. He had left at least 20 messages. When he was walking out, the doorbell rang. He walked over and opened the door to see Maya standing there. 

"Hey," he said, a little surprised. "Come in."

"Thanks," Maya said, looking around. "Am I interrupting dinner?"

"No, it's okay. It can wait," Elliott said, walking over a little nervously. "So." 

Maya turned and sat on the couch, taking her coat off. Elliott sat next to her and she could tell he was even more nervous than she was. "Um, well, I've been thinking about, you know, the baby."

Elliott nodded. "Did you make a choice."

"Yes," Maya said. "Um, I went to an abortion clinic," she watched as the color drained from his face, but she continued. "And then I went to an adoption agency, and then I took some time to think about what I would do. See, when I was a little girl what I wanted the most was to have a mom and a dad, both in the same house. My dad was never around, and my mom wasn't exactly love on a stick."

Elliott chuckled nervously but kept listening. 

"And even when they were together, all they'd do is fight and throw things and forget I was around. Most of the time I'd go to bed crying and it's not like I had siblings to talk to. And I always promised myself that if I ever had a baby, I'd bring it into a safe home with a mom and a dad who went to bed together every night, and you know, we'd go on car rides, and we'd get a dog, and we'd be a happy family."

"Maya, I told you I'd be there--" Elliott began but she put a hand on his chest to make him stop. 

"I didn't think that I'd have a baby like this. I always thought I'd get married first. I talked to a lot of people today and I have way too many brochures on my bag. I know that I won't be able to give this baby that kind of home I wanted, but..." she smiled for a moment and let out a sigh. "I'm gonna keep the baby."

Elliott felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders and he just laughed. "Oh, thank God," he said, giving Maya a big hug. 

She chuckled as well, crying at the same time, hugging him back. "I hope this is the right decision."

Elliott pulled back. "It is!" He was so happy he felt he was about to burst. "Look," he stood up and grabbed a bag from a chair. "I brought these from home."

Maya reached inside, taking out a baby blanket and a small teddy bear. "Aw."

"They were mine. When I was a baby I'd sleep with the blanket and Frankie was my best friend until I went to school," Elliott said. "I want our baby to have them."

Maya felt like crying even harder. The teddy bear was a little worn out but the blanket was still soft and cushy. "How did you know you'd need them."

Elliott couldn't stop smiling but he sat down and took Maya's hands. "I knew you were gonna keep it."

Maya shook her head, freeing one of her hands and clearing the tears off her face. She took a deep breath and stood up. "Well, I should go home."

Elliott stood up. "Wait, don't you, wanna stay?"

Maya shook her head. "Elliott about us, I think that maybe we should just think about the baby for now."

"Why?" Elliott asked, feeling a little confused. 

"Because, I don't want you to feel like you have to do something you don't wanna do," she said. 

"But I do," Elliott said. "I told you I'd be there, Maya. Maybe we should, I don't know, get married?"

Maya just laughed sarcastically. "That's definitely something you don't wanna do." She watched him look around somberly and she just patted his arm. "Look, let's just keep things the way they are. I kinda have enough on my plate as it is."

Elliott just nodded, feeling still a little disappointed, but after her deciding to keep the baby, he felt he shouldn't complain. "Okay."

She smiled and walked towards the door, but stopped. "Um, I guess we'll have to tell dad."

"Ow," Elliott moaned. 

"Come on, he's not that bad," Maya said. 

"Maya, he's threatened to kill me at least five times after we broke up," Elliott said. 

"He's kidding," Maya smiled. "Look, I'll tell him myself, sweeten him up. Any suggestions as to how to tell him?"

"Just make it one clean blow," Elliott said. "And then call me to tell me how it went. I'll be hiding in Madagascar."

She shook her head and slapped him playfully. "Good night."

"Night," he said. "Maya?" he called her and she turned around. He walked over, gave her a kiss on her forehead and hugged her tight again. "Thank you."

TBC


	5. Jack in a Box

-----------------------

CHAPTER FIVE: JACK IN A BOX

-----------------------

At the office. 

Finch stood by his desk, arranging his porcelain kittens on a circle around his telephone. Nina stepped out of the elevator, followed by an old dark man. 

"Morning, Finch," she said. 

"Let me guess, there are no more white men left?" Finch joked sarcastically. 

Nine just smiled bitterly. "This is Chief Morning Wood, he's going to get rid of the spirits in my office."

"Great, get her drunk first, she won't remember a thing in the morning," Finch joked again. 

"Shouldn't you be reading your script for the next Harry Potter movie?" Nina asked. 

"You know I didn't get the part!" Finch cried and ran away. 

"Don't worry, it's just tough love," Nina told the Chief and guided him towards her office.

Elliott stepped out of his studio, looking around carefully. Avoiding everyone around the office, he knocked on Maya's door and stepped inside. 

"Hey," he whispered. 

Maya frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Did you tell Jack yet?" he asked. 

"Not yet, I'll try to do it today," she said, standing up. "Wanna help me out?"

"No!" Elliott exclaimed. "I think this is one of those father/daughter moments and I don't wanna ruin it."

"You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later," Maya said. 

"I know, but I think it'll be a little hard with a tube down my throat," Elliott joked. 

Maya chuckled. "Don't be a drama queen. By the way, I have an OB appointment on Friday, wanna come?"

"Sure," Elliott said, still not really believing they were going to be parents. He was going to walk out but then smiled at her.

"What?" Maya asked. 

"You're glowing," he said. 

"Yeah, well, the vent is broken," she said and followed him out towards the table, where the meeting would be held. 

"Okay, people, hit me with your stuff," Jack said. 

"I've been thinking about adding my own column," Nina said. 

"Denied. Next?" Jack said. 

"Jack, I resent that!" Nina said. 

"No offense Nina, what are you going to write about?" Elliott asked. 

"For your information, I have plenty to say," Nina said. 

"Stick it to the Penthouse Forum," Finch replied. "On the other hand, I was thinking one of the covers could feature a picture of Spartacus--"

"Denied," Jack said. "Maya?"

"Congress just passed a bill--"

"Denied. Come on, people!" Jack said. 

"Dad, it's Spring, let's just do our usual Spring cover," Maya said. 

"Well, after that bunny bit Naomi Campbell's nipple last year, we're not allowed to go over board on April again," Jack said. "Besides, it's just the same thing over and over, I wanna do something new and fresh. So, I want all your ideas in by five o'clock, on my desk."

Everyone began to stand up and Maya walked up to Jack. "Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Not now, buttercup, I have a meeting with Calvin Klein," Jack said. 

"After that?" Maya asked. 

"We'll see," Jack said. 

Maya just raised her eyebrows at Elliott and walked towards her office. 

"Hey, check it out, Nina brought in a spirits chaser to clean her office," Finch told Elliott. 

"We're still doing this?" Elliott asked. 

"Dude, we can pull this for months, she wouldn't even notice," Finch said. "So I thought we could add some visual effects."

"What are you gonna do, put a white sheet over your head?" Elliott joked. 

Finch looked around, kicking the white sheet under his desk. "Of course not, that would be stupid."  


"Besides, Jack is going to be in his office all day," Elliott said. "Maybe tomorrow... if I'm alive."

"What does that mean?" Finch asked. 

Elliott looked towards Maya's office, wondering if he could trust Finch. He was reluctant, but dying to tell someone. He grabbed Finch's arm and guided him towards his studio, locking the door behind him. 

"Dude, that's gonna leave a bruise," Finch complained. 

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Elliott asked. 

"What? You're banging Nina now?" Finch asked. 

"Maya's pregnant," Elliott said. 

"Oh my God!!" Finch squealed, jumping up and down like a girl. 

"Finch, keep it down!" Elliott hushed. "We're keeping it a secret until she tells Jack."

"Dude, you have to let me knit a blanket," Finch said. 

"Fine, just don't tell anyone," Elliott said. 

Finch put his hand on his heart, tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you guys are gonna have a baby."

Elliott smiled. "It's great, isn't it?"

Finch wiped a tear, but then frowned. "Wait, you can't have a boy."

"Why?" Elliott asked. 

"Because," Finch said, looking around suspiciously. "There's no room for another guy around here."

"Look, let's just get back to work and remember, don't tell anyone," Elliott said. "That includes your internet buddies."

"Hey, they may no have faces, but they have feelings!" Finch said. 

"Don't tell anyone!" Elliott repeated. 

"Fine, but I resent this treatment. I'm keeping two of your secrets, that should get me at least three free lunches," Finch said. 

"I'll write you a check," Elliott said. 

"And maybe one of those Harry Potter magic wands?" Finch added. 

"Sure," Elliott said. 

Finch began to dance. "Elliott's gonna have a baby!" he sang as he ran down the hallway. 

"Finch!" Elliott yelled. 

"Sorry!" Finch shouted back. "It's in the vault, I promise."

Elliott just rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. Paranoid about Jack finding out, he went back and locked it up, putting a heavy trunk in front of it. 

--------------

Nina walked out of her office, her hair messed up and wet and make up all over her face. 

"Let me guess, you drank the bong water," Finch said. 

"Laugh all you want, my friend, but as of now, my office is spirits free," Nina said. "And the Chief also made it rain, I didn't know those plants were actually real."

"Well, congratulations," Finch said. 

"Okay, people, it's five o'clock!" Jack said, stepping out, everyone walked over. Jack reached for his baseball bat, pointing it at Elliott, who just jumped back, nervous. "Elliott?"

Elliott tried to say something, but could only stammer. 

"We'll come back, Nina?" Jack asked. 

"What if women just write to me with their sexual problems, and I help them out a bit," Nina added. 

"Nina, not now," Jack said. "Maya?"

"Well, Spring is the time of blossom, so why not write an article about motherhood?"

"Please," Jack said. "There's no place in this industry for pregnant women. Finch?"

"Aril, Spring, Easter, bunnies... I say we do a whole issue celebrating Playboy. We can find as many playmates as we can and put them all in one issue celebrating the genius mind of Mr. Hugh Heffner," Finch said. 

"Oh, come on!" Maya complained. 

"It's great!" Jack exclaimed. 

"Really?" Finch asked. 

"Bunnies, you little genius. Okay, people, make me a magazine," Jack said, walking away. 

Finch giggled. "Did you hear that? I made a magazine, me, ME!"

"Yeah, well, you might have given him the idea, but I was Playmate of the year back in 1981," Nina said. "I might not have my column, but at least I'll keep my self respect."

"Great, why don't we just sell the magazine behind filthy counters and card people?" Maya asked. 

"What's the matter? Daddy won't like your ideas anymore?" Finch asked, sucking his thumb to mock her. 

"You're such a child," Maya said and walked away. 

"Ooh, looks like that curious bunny was roaming around someone's sheets again," he teased her.

--------------

Maya knocked on Jack's door slightly, glad there was no one left at the office. She peeked her head inside hesitantly. "Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, cupcake," Jack replied. 

Maya stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Dad, I need to tell you something important."

"Me too!" Jack exclaimed. "Did you know that you can serve your own slurpees at 7-Eleven?"

Maya smiled. "That's nice."

"You can mix the flavors too!" he continued.

"Dad," she said, stepping forward. "Can you listen to me for a second?"

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked. 

Maya let out a long sigh and sat down. "Do you remember about a month ago, when I asked for your advice on relationships?"

"Spring water!" Jack said. 

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed nervously. "Well, that wasn't really for an article."

"Maya, I've been your father for a long time, I know when you're lying to me," Jack said. 

"You do?" Maya asked. 

"The way you've been walking around lately, all those mood swings, it's no rocket science," he continued, standing up and walking over to lean on the desk. 

"Really?" she asked. 

"You wanna write that stupid novel and advertise it on the magazine, don't you?" Jack asked. 

Maya chuckled. "No, no." She felt her heart pound even louder. "Dad, on Valentine's day, my date sort of dumped me, and Elliott asked me over to watch a movie, and I did, and--"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Maya, you do know he's gonna pass out again like a sissy."

Maya nodded. "Dad, the thing is that--"

"I mean don't get me wrong, I love Elliott, but he's dead scared of commitment, Maya!" Jack continued.

"Dad--"

"Two times! He proposed two times and both times we ended up in the ER!" Jack said. 

Maya just closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

-----------

When Elliott heard a knock on his door, he was already getting ready for bed, wondering how it had gone with Maya and Jack. Thinking it was one of his neighbors over to borrow something, he walked over and opened the door. 

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" Jack shouter, holding a baseball bat.

"Jack!" Elliott exclaimed, running away from the older man.

"I give you a job, I give you a chance in my magazine and you get my daughter pregnant?" Jack shouter, chasing Elliott around his own apartment. 

"It was an accident, Jack. Come on!" Elliott replied. 

"Don't worry, I'll make this look like an accident too!" Jack exclaimed. 

"Dad! Stop!" Maya said as she ran in, chasing the two men around the apartment. 

"Maya, stay away from this, you're too young to go to jail!" Jack shouted. He cornered Elliott against a wall and was about to take a swing when Maya stood between them. 

"Dad, stop!" she repeated. 

"Maya, get out of the way," Jack said. 

"Dad, you don't understand," she said.

"Jack, please let me explain," Elliott said, hiding behind Maya. 

"That's there to explain? You sleep with my daughter, now she's pregnant, you don't wanna get married. Can you make that sound better?" Jack said. 

"Dad, we're gonna keep the baby!" Maya said. "This is a good thing. You're gonna be a grandfather!"

Jack stood there for a moment, sinking that thing. Slowly, he brought the bat down, and Maya took it away from him. 

Elliott slowly stepped forward, trying not to upset Jack. "Jack, I swear if I could change things I would. And I'm sorry things between me and Maya didn't work out before but I still love her and I'm gonna be there for her through all of this. You don't have to worry about anything."

Jack looked at him for a moment, then walked over and sat on the couch. "Maya?"

Maya walked over and sat next to him. "Dad, it'll be okay."

"How is it going to be okay? You're not married," Jack continued. 

"Dad, how does that make it better? How many times were you married? Did that make things between you and me and mom?" Maya asked. 

"Maya, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Babies wake up at all times, crying for food, you're not gonna get any sleep. Who's gonna help you with that? Sissy boy here?" he added, pointing at Elliott. 

"Yeah," Elliott said, walking over but when Jack shot him a look he stepped back.   
"This is my baby too. I can take care of my family, Jack."

"See?" Maya said, trying to cheer Jack up. "We're gonna be fine, and you're gonna have a grandson or a granddaughter."

Jack softened up a little. "I always wanted to be a grandpa."

"You're gonna be one now," Maya said. "And I'm gonna be a mom, and Elliott's gonna be a father, this is what we want. There's no reason to kill Elliott."

Jack just flinched. "I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Dad, I won't," Maya said. "And if I do, well, I know I can always come to you."

Jack smiled and gave her a hug. "Well, this isn't the way I wanted things to go, but congratulations."

"Thank you," Maya smiled at Elliott.

Elliott tried to sit down and hug Jack too.

"You stay away from me," Jack said, standing up and picking up his bat. 

"Dad," Maya complained.

"Come on, Jack," Elliott said. 

"Look, this is going to take some time for me to get used to. During that time, Elliott, I think it would be best to keep our distance, unless you want to end up in a hospital with a tube down your throat," Jack said. 

"Jack, I'm sorry," Elliott said. 

Jack just walked over, tapping his bat to Elliott's chest. "You better keep that promise."

"I will," Elliott said, gulping hard. 

Jack just turned around to leave. "Maya, are you coming with me?"

Maya stood up. "Um, I think I'll just take a cab."

Jack hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "You better call your mother."

"I will," Maya said.

"I love you," Jack said. "Call me when you get home."

"Thanks, dad," Maya smiled and watched him leave. Once he did, she heard Elliott let out a sigh and fall on his couch. "You okay?"

"I think I'm having a heart attack," Elliott said, rubbing his chest. 

Maya just smiled and sat next to him. "Well, could have been worse?"

"How?" Elliott said. 

"I hid all his guns before I told him," Maya said. 

Elliott just chuckled slightly, and then turned to Maya. "You know he's right."

"Elliott," Maya said. 

"Maya, I think we should at least be together," he said. 

"Why? Because I'm pregnant?" she asked. 

"No, because," Elliott said but didn't know what to say. "Because, it's us. We have to be together, it's fate."

"Elliott, this isn't a fairy tale," Maya added. 

"Maya, I just walk around this apartment and it just feels so empty," Elliott said. "And I can't stop thinking about you being home alone. What if something happens?"

Maya just stood up. "Let's not make any drastic decisions because of this, Elliott. Let's just take baby steps. Dad already knows, tomorrow the whole office will know, then we'll see what happens."

Elliott wanted to hit a wall, he hated that speech. But after the way things had gone the first time, he didn't blame her for not wanting to get involved with him. He wouldn't get involved with himself either. So he let sleeping dogs lie. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, picking up her coat. She knew he was mad, but at this point she couldn't give anything more. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," Elliott said, upset. He watched as she walked out of the apartment and he just went into his room, letting out a sigh and tucking himself into bed. What a day. Jack hated him, Maya was pregnant with his baby but didn't want to get involved with him, he felt like everything was just out of his hands and he couldn't get them under control. If he could just turn back time, yeah. But then again, he figured things wouldn't be much different either.

TBC


	6. New Dogs, Old Tricks

----------------------------

CHAPTER SIX: NEW DOGS, OLD TRICKS

----------------------------

With a sly smile, Elliott reached inside the pockets of his coat and took out a duplicate of Maya's keys. He knew she was still sleeping, but he didn't care. The inside of her apartment smelled like those vanilla candles she was always lighting around and he immediately walked towards her room. God, this apartment was so small, how could Maya live like this? How could she raise a baby like this? Where was it going to sleep, the sink? He tried to put that behind him. Yup, she was sleeping. Smiling, he put his bag down and took out his camera. He looked for the perfect angle and began to shoot pictures. 

Maya immediately flinched at the sound and the flash. She opened her eyes and frowned. "Elliott?"

"Morning," Elliott said with a bright smile and took another picture.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked, still sleepy. 

"Taking pictures," Elliott said. 

"Why?" Maya asked, dropping her head back on the pillow. 

"To put on an album," Elliott replied, taking another picture. He then put the camera down and picked up his bag, walking over and sitting on the bed. "Look."

Maya opened one eye partially, watching as Elliott took out a camcorder and what seemed like millions of tapes. "What is that?"

"From now on, we're taping everything," Elliott said. "I have tapes for the first trimester, second trimester, third, labor, delivery..." he continued as he showed her tens of labeled tapes. 

Maya just moaned and dropped her head back in the pillow. "Maya tired, Elliott leave."

He just smiled and stood up. "Come on, we have to go to work soon."

Maya opened one eye and looked at the clock. She flinched and uncovered her body. But when she sat down on the bed, she immediately felt a wave of nausea and she quickly ran to the bathroom, where she knelt in front of the toilet and began to throw up.

"Wait!" Elliott yelled, looking through the tapes. "Damn, where's the morning sickness tape?" He located immediately and put it on, ran over and turned on the camera. "Maya, move your head, I can't see the vomit."

"Elliott, get out of here with that!" she yelled back at him, but then another wave of nausea washed over her and she began to throw up again. 

"Oh, this is great!" he said, excited. "How long does it usually last?"

Maya just took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I don't know, this is my first one."

Elliott gasped. "And we have it on tape!" he exclaimed and began to tape her again. 

"Elliott," Maya moaned, laying down on the floor to feel the cold tiles against her cheek. 

"Aw," Elliott said, turning off the camera and sitting down next to her. He reached over and flushed the toilet, soaked the towel with cold water and gave it to her. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"No, this feels good," Maya moaned. 

"Come here," Elliott said, sitting against the wall and bringing her to an embrace. She leaned her head against his chest, still feeling the most nauseous she had ever felt. 

"You know, we really should add a window here," Elliott said, stroking her hair and back. "They said that cool breeze makes morning sickness go away faster."

"Who's they?" Maya moaned. 

"The doctors, Maya," Elliott said. "You know, I bought that book, 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' and they explain all of this. They also say that when you wake up, you shouldn't stand up too quickly."

Maya frowned but didn't move, scared she might throw up again. "You bought a book?"

"I bought you a copy, it's in my bag," Elliott smiled. 

"You're scaring me," Maya said. 

Elliott just chuckled. They just sat there in silence, him massaging her back and her trying to make it all pass, until it was almost gone. 

"Want me to call you in sick?" he asked. 

"No, let's go," she said and stood up slowly, taking deep breaths. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, she return to the toilet again, throwing up. 

"What?" Elliott asked. 

"Oh, get rid of those candles," Maya moaned. 

Elliott walked out and located her scented candles. Vanilla. He wasn't pregnant and they always made him want to throw up. He found some air freshener under the sink and sprayed the apartment with it, getting rid of the vanilla smell. 

"It's okay now, Maya. Come out," he said. 

Maya came out moaning, holding her stomach. 

"Are you okay?" Elliott asked. 

"You know, I read about this, I know women who have gone through this and I always called them sissies. There's nothing sissy about it," she said as she walked towards her room. 

"Do you need any help there?" he asked. 

"No!" she said and threw the door closed. 

Hormones, Elliott thought as he waited for her to get dressed. A good half hour went by and he couldn't even hear what she was doing inside. "Maya! You better not be sleeping again!"

He heard her moan and decided to watch some television. Another half an hour went by and he realized they were already late. "Maya!"

She walked out finally, wearing loose pants and a sweater.

"You spent an hour getting ready?" Elliott asked. 

"Oh great, now I look fat?" Maya asked angry. 

"No!" Elliott exclaimed. 

"If you think I'm fat, why don't you just say so?" Maya asked. 

"Maya, you're not fat," Elliott reiterated. 

Maya moaned and went to the kitchen to pour herself some juice. "Can we make a stop on our way to work? I wanna get Finch something?"

"What?" Elliott asked. 

"Just something," she said and picked up her bag and walked out, Elliott in tow.

---------------

"Where the hell are they? It's almost 10 am," Jack exclaimed as he paced back and forth. 

"You know, I often find myself glancing at my watch only to realize it's almost eleven o'clock. It's nice to know you also turn this way every time I'm late, Jack," Nina said. 

"No, we just lay the broomstick on your chair and it's business as usual," Finch joked. 

"That's very funny, Finch. Did your babysitter tell you that joke last night?" Nina asked. 

"Don't start, you two," Jack said. "I knew this would turn out badly."

"What would?" Nina asked. 

Jack looked at her and realized what he had said and decided to change the topic. "Nothing, what time is it?"

"9:52," Finch replied. 

Just at the same time, the elevators opened and Elliott and Maya walked in, Elliott holding a big box. 

"Where the hell have you been? It's almost 10 am!" Jack exclaimed. 

"Oh, dad, we were just picking something out for Finch!" Maya said, excited. 

"Ooh, a gift?" Finch asked, running over and jumping up and down like a girl. 

"Yup!" Maya said and took the box away from Elliott's hands and laid it down on the floor. "I still felt a little bad about ruining Spartacus' wake, so I decided to get you a little something that I think might help you get over Spartacus' death."

"Yay!" Finch said as he bent down and opened the box. "Oh my God!!" he screamed as he jumped back, hiding behind Jack. 

"It's a puppy!" Maya said as she picked the brown puppy in her arms. 

"What's that thing doing here?" Finch asked. 

"It's yours, it's your pet, Finch," Elliott said. 

"You know I'm scared of dogs," Finch said. 

"Aw, but it's just a baby," Maya said. "Come on, he won't bite you."

"That's what they all say, and then before you know it, you end up in the hospital with half your face reconstructed in plastic," Finch said. 

"That reminds me a little story about my first plastic surgery. Did you know that if you stand under the sun long enough your face might get stuck to a pole?" Nina said. 

"Do you two know that you're late for work?" Jack asked. 

"Dad, come on," Maya said, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Come on, Finch. Pet him."

"No way. I took an oath to never befriend a dog in my lifetime and I am going to keep that oath," Finch said. 

"Come on, Finch, dogs aren't that bad," Elliott said, taking the puppy from Maya's hands and petting him. 

Finch reluctantly walked over, watching the puppy, who was moving around frantically. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking but he bent down reluctantly. The puppy reached from Elliott's hands and licked Finch's finger. 

"Aw," Maya said and stood up. "Well, I guess I wanted to bring the puppy here to make it easier to break these news."

"What news," Nina asked. 

Maya smiled, blushing a little. "Elliott and I are gonna have a baby."

"What!" Nina reacted, Jack rolled his eyes, and Finch didn't react at all, watching the dog from afar. "Since when?" 

"Um, since almost two months ago," Maya said. She looked down and frowned. "Finch, didn't you hear what I said?"

"I already knew," Finch said. 

"What?" Maya exclaimed, looking at Elliott. 

"Come on, I needed to tell someone," Elliott said. 

"And you couldn't confide in me?" Nina asked. 

"No offense, Nina. But the last time I told you a secret I saw it later on the news on Telemundo," Elliott said. 

"Well what are you supposed to do when you date one of the reporters?" Nina asked. 

"Exactly," Elliott said. 

"I still think this is crazy," Jack said. 

"You knew too?" Nina asked. "Of course, everyone around here is trusted with secrets but me! Well let me tell you something, I am currently dating a married man and I'm not gonna tell you who he is. And let me tell you something, it's a juicy one. But you're not gonna hear about it from me, oh no! When the newspapers find out that I'm sleeping with Giuliani THEN you'll know." She frowned at her mistake and then ran away crying. 

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Maya asked Elliott. 

"Maya, word," Jack said and went into his office, followed by Maya. 

"Finch, are you okay?" Elliott asked a motionless Finch. 

"He's on to me," Finch muttered. 

"Finch, it's just a little puppy," Elliott said, holding the yellow puppy in the air. "See? His nose is cold, his teeth aren't even sharp. All he wants to do is play."  


"I know the kind of games they play, with their slobbering, and shoe chewing, and out of control bowels," Finch said. 

"Speaking of which, you better take him on a walk," Elliott said, handing Finch the puppy, he jumped back. "Come on, Finch. Be a man!"

"Fine!" Finch said, putting the puppy on a leash. 

"You know, Maya picked him out and she's so proud of her gift. She's very hormonal, Finch. Please, please, humor her," Elliott said. 

"Stupid progesterone," Finch muttered. "I'll be back in 15 minutes," he said and walked out with the dog, getting on the elevator. The puppy sat down and Finch looked down at him. "I can feed you, but I don't have to like you."

-----------------

"Sit down," Jack told Maya as he sat on his desk.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked. 

"Maya, are you sure this is what you want?" Jack asked. 

"Dad, we already talked about this," she said and stood up.

"Sit down, come on, let me talk," Jack said. Maya sat down reluctantly. "Maya, having a baby is hard work. And having a baby alone is twice as hard. You have to change diapers, and feed them, and wake up at all hours of the night."

"I know that," Maya said. 

"So," Jack said. 

"So what? You want me to give it away?" Maya asked. 

"No, I want you to think about it some more," Jack said. 

"Dad, thinking about it isn't gonna make it go away. I'm pregnant, I can't go back and change time, trust me, if I could I would. But I've been thinking about it and I really wanna keep it. And Elliott wants to keep it," Maya said. 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Elliott."

"Yes, dad, Elliott. And for your information, while we were dating we talked about having children and he was the one who brought it up. He wants this baby and I trust him enough to know he's not gonna walk away," Maya said. 

"That's what we all thought last time, Maya," Jack said. 

"I know, dad. But he's the father of my baby and I love him and I'm going to have to stick by him this time," Maya said. 

Jack nodded, looking around. "You love him."

"Yes, I do," Maya said. "I've loved him for years and there's no other man I'd rather have this baby with."

Jack just took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Well, I guess you have my support."

Maya smiled and walked over. "You know, I never really was crazy about the idea of you and Allie. And it took me a long time to get over the initial anger. But you know what made it all easier?"

"What?" Jack asked. 

"When I saw you looking at her. You had this shine in your eyes, and this heavenly smile, and you looked so peaceful. That was the first time I realized you were actually in love with this woman, and even if I didn't care much about her, I care about you and your happiness. And, I really want you to do the same for me," Maya said. 

"Maya, of course I care about you. And I'll care about my grandkid too. I just never thought it would happen this way," Jack said. 

"Trust me, dad. Me neither," Maya chuckled. "But I really am happy."

"That's all I care about," Jack said, smiling, and gave her a kiss.

"And about Elliott," Maya said. 

"Ah, that's asking too much, Maya," Jack said. 

"Dad, please give him a chance," Maya pleaded. 

"Maya, when you're a mother, you'll understand," Jack said. 

"Okay," Maya let out a sigh.

"Well, you'll need to move out of that shoe box you live in," Jack added. 

"Dad, no," Maya complained. 

"Maya, you can't raise a baby in that neighborhood. Come on, let me help, we'll get you a nice two bedroom in Park Avenue," Jack said. 

Maya shook her head and stood up. "We'll see. I better get back to work."

"Put out an ad, Maya. You're moving out," Jack shouted. 

"Yeah," Maya said as she walked out. 

"What happened?" Elliott asked. 

"Nothing," Maya smiled. "I'm gonna be in my office."

"Okay," Elliott said and watched her go. He looked towards Jack's office, feeling as if things just would never be the same between him and the man. Shaking his head, he just decided to go back to work. 

-----------------

"Stupid dogs just crapping all over the place," Finch said as he walked down the sidewalk, the puppy walking in front of him. "As soon as Maya goes home and I'm gonna give you away."

He made it to the park where there were a lot of people with dogs, running around, throwing Frisbees, and playing. "Ugh, dog people," he muttered. "My cat buddies would kill me."

The puppy became more excited and tried to run in all different directions. "I'm not chasing after you, if that's what you want."

"Aw, what a cute little puppy," a beautiful woman said as she walked by. 

Finch raised his eyebrows wearily. "Um, thanks." He checked her out as he walked away and she gave him a wink. "Huh."

"Aww," two more women said as they walked over, kneeling and petting the puppy. "How cute!" one of them squealed. 

"Yeah, he's my little buddy," Finch said immediately, kneeling down next to them. "Dennis Finch, and this little guy here is... Da Vinci."

"Aw," the other woman said. "I'm Shannon."

"Nice to meet you," Finch said. 

"And I'm Maria," the other one said. 

"Likewise," Finch said, kissing her hand. 

"You know, there's so very few men who actually come here with their dogs," Maria said. 

"Well, I consider myself a real dog guy, you know? Nothing more manly than having a great big dog, running around, playing. Not like those sissy cat freaks," he said. 

The two women giggled and Finch began to laugh. 

"Well, my brother has a dog, maybe you'd like to go on a walk someday?" Shannon said. 

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I come here with my dog, you know. I respect your personal space, I'm not one of those guys who uses their dogs to get women," Finch said. 

"That's sweet," Maria said. 

"Maybe you're like to go out sometime then, here's my number," Shannon said. 

"And here's mine," Maria added. 

"Oh, thank you," Finch said, standing up and bowing to them as they walked away. 

"Bye, Dennis. Bye Da Vinci," they both said. 

"Afternoon, ladies," Finch said and watched them leave. "Dude!"

----------------

Maya heard a soft knock on her door and looked up. "Come in."

Nina squeezed herself in and sat on the chair. "I wanted to say congratulations... on the baby."

"Aw, thanks," Maya said. 

"I mean, I was always telling the guys about how you'd end up a spinster with no kids and 32 cats," Nina said. 

"That's nice," Maya said sarcastically. 

"Anyway, sorry about that. And I wanted you to know that if you need to throw up, I have these little pills..."

"Nina, that's okay," Maya smiled. "I can't take any of your pills anymore, it's not good for the baby."

"My God. I knew pregnancy was restricting, but this is appalling," Nina said. 

"Maya!" Finch said as he ran into the office. "Thank you so much for Da Vinci!"

"Da Vinci?" Maya asked. 

"The puppy," Finch said. 

"Aw, you made friends?" Maya asked. 

"No! Dude, this dog is a chick magnet!" Finch exclaimed. 

"Finch, that's not what the dog was for," Maya said. 

"I know, this is the best side benefit!" Finch exclaimed. "Two chicks gave me their phone numbers, and I got the looks from all the rest of them! Thanks, Maya." He ran out.

"Men," Maya muttered. 

Nina stared as Finch walked away, petting the dog. "I must have him."

----------------

Late, Nina came back to Maya's office, only to find her falling asleep on her desk. 

"Maya," she called out. 

Maya jumped up, leaning back on her chair. "Oh, God, I'm so tired."

"You'll get like that," Nina smiled as she sat down. 

"Yeah," Maya said. 

"You know, Elliott has been bragging about the baby all day," Nina said. 

"Yeah, we might have to put him to sleep," Maya said, looking through the pages of her book. 

"Are you two back together?" Nina asked. 

"No," Maya said as she let out a sigh. "I don't know what to do."

"About?" Nina asked. 

"Elliott," Maya said. "I mean, I go into dad's office, I give him a speech about how much I trust Elliott and I couldn't even buy that myself."

"Well, how does he feel about you?" Nina asked. 

"He says he wants me back," Maya said. 

"And how do you feel about it?" Nina asked. 

Maya played with her pen. "I don't know."

"Yes you do, spell it out," Nina teased. 

Maya chuckled. "Of course I love him."

"Well then go after him!" Nina exclaimed. 

"It's not that easy," Maya moaned. "There's a baby now, I can't afford to have him chicken out again... on us."

"Maya, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been with my share of men," Nina said. 

"Really?" Maya asked sarcastically.

"I hide it well," Nina said. "Anyway, all those men I sleep with, it never means anything. It's hard to find your soulmate. But I remember watching you and Elliott while you were dating, and I see Elliott today happy about his baby, it makes me jealous."

"Nina," Maya said tenderly. 

"I know it's hard now that there's a baby on the way. But I know Elliott, he wouldn't walk out on you now. And if you love him, don't let him go. You never know what tomorrow's gonna bring. This just might be your last chance," Nina said. 

Maya looked down. "That's what I'm scared of."

"There's no reason to be scared," Nina said as she stood up. "Only ending up alone." She smiled at Maya and left her office. 

Maya let out a sigh and sat back, turning the chair around to look at the view. Since when did Nina become such an expert on love? Maya knew she was right, but it was just so hard. The idea of losing Elliott terrified her. At least if she stayed away, the pain would be more bearable. 

TBC


	7. Countdown to a Miracle

------------------------------------

CHAPTER SEVEN: COUNTDOWN TO A MIRACLE

------------------------------------

Elliott tapped his fingers nervously as he looked around the waiting area. The walls were dressed up in baby posters, female anatomy pictures, and fetus charts. He focused on the second month. His baby was actually that big. 

"Aw," Maya suddenly said, showing him a picture of a baby she found on a magazine she was scanning through. 

Elliott smiled at the baby, who was looking at the camera while holding a brown teddy bear. He still couldn't believe that in around 7 months, they'd be having one of those. 

He put his arm around Maya's shoulder as he looked around the room and smiled at another man who sat perpendicular to them, holding his very pregnant wife's hand. 

"First one?" the man asked. 

Elliott nodded with a smile. 

"Nothing like the first one, huh honey?" the man asked his wife. 

The pregnant woman smiled, rubbing her stomach. "This is our fifth."

"Wow," Maya chuckled. 

"We love kids," the man said. "I'm Ken, this is my wife Jacqui."

Elliott reached over and shook the man's hand. "I'm Elliott, this is Maya."

"Nice to meet you," Maya said. 

"Maya," Jacqui said. "I like that name."

"We're still trying to decide," Ken said. 

"What are you having?" Maya asked. 

"We don't wanna know," Jacqui said. "It's better when it's a surprise."

"Yeah, it's like a party in the delivery room," Ken said. 

"Yeah, not when you've been in labor for 2 days," Jacqui said. "You'll love Dr. Sedaris, she's great."

"I've heard," Maya said and then frowned. "You were in labor for two days?"

"Hey, if you have any questions or anything, here's my card," Ken said.

"Thank you," Elliott replied, taking the card and putting it in his pocket.

"And we also hold a weekly Lamaze class for our friends, if you'd like to join us some day, that would be great," Jacqui added. 

"Thank you," Maya said, and then whispered. "Two days?"

"How many kids do you plan to have?" Jacqui asked, ignoring Maya. 

Both Elliott and Maya looked at each other a little uncomfortably. "Oh, um, we, um, we don't know," Maya stammered. 

"Oh well, kids are like chips, once you pop, you can't stop," Kenny said. 

"Kenny!" Jacqui exclaimed. 

"What? I tell ya, when our little Vanessa looked at me with those big green eyes and said 'dadda' I told Jacqui, 'Jaqs, let's get a new crib, we're having another one'," Ken said. 

Jacqui smiled, noticing Elliott and Maya's discomfort. "He's just kidding, you know. One is great, you can spoil him all you want."

Elliott just nodded, wondering just what would happen after this baby came along. 

"Maya Gallo?" a nurse asked as she walked out. 

"That's us," Maya said, standing up.

"Good luck!" Jacqui said.

"Thank you. You too," Maya said. 

"Hey, don't forget to call," Ken added. 

"Will do," Elliott said and then followed Maya and the nurse down the hall and into a room. 

"Here, why don't you get on this gown and pee on this cup for me. The bathroom is right behind you and the doctor will be here in a second," the nurse said and left the room. 

Maya looked at the cup and then at Elliott. "You don't wanna help with this, huh?"

Elliott raised his hands. "No, that's all you."

Maya chuckled and went into the bathroom, and a couple of minutes later came out in the gown and put the sample on a small table by the bed. Elliott was looking at a poster of a uterus and she jumped on the bed, letting out a sigh. "I'm nervous."

Elliott turned around and walked over, took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be okay."

"I don't wanna be in labor for two days. If that happens, tell them to pull the plug," Maya said. 

Elliott chuckled. "Come on, Maya. You can do this."

"I'm glad you came," she said, resting her forehead on his.

"Me too," Elliott replied. 

"Well, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" the doctor joked as she walked in. 

"Sorry," Elliott said as he stepped aside. 

"That's okay. You must be Elliott and Maya. I'm Dr. Sedaris, but you can call me Emma," she said. 

"Nice to meet you," Maya said. 

"I understand this is your first appointment?" Emma asked. 

"Yeah," Maya said. 

"First time parents?" Emma asked. 

Elliott nodded. Every time he heard the words parents, or mom, or dad now, a grin would appear on his face. 

"That's great. I promise I won't bite," Emma said. "Maya, let's get your weight."

Maya moaned, and walked over to step on a scale. 

"Any morning sickness?" Emma asked as she took the weight. 

"Yeah, for about four days now," Maya said. 

"Good, that's good," Emma said. 

"Doesn't feel good," Maya said. 

"It'll be gone in a few weeks," Emma said, writing down the weight.

"I hope so," Maya sighed. 

"Eating well? Sleeping well?" Emma asked.

"She's working too much," Elliott chimed in. 

Maya gave him a discreet look and then smiled at Emma. "I feel great."

"Well, even if you feel great you have to take it easy at work, listen to Elliott," Emma said. "Okay, let's get your blood pressure."

Maya went over and lay down on the bed, and Elliott sat on a chair next to her. 

"If you have any questions, now's the time," Emma said. 

"Can I take something to make the morning sickness go away?" Maya asked. 

"I wouldn't advice you to, no. If you absolutely cannot take it, to the point where you pass out, or can't eat, or can't walk, then we can try to help. If it's normal morning sickness, I can ask the nurse to give you some tips that'll make it less severe," Emma said. 

"When will the baby start moving?" Elliott asked. 

Emma chuckled. "Not for a while now. First ones always take longer, and it depends on the sex and how active the baby is," Emma said. 

Maya let out a sigh. "I'm not gonna be in labor for two days, am I?" 

Emma chuckled again. "Well, there's no way to be sure. But since we're taking about labor, you're 5'2 and 110 pounds, and that's small. So that means that there's a slight chance that we might have to do a C-section."

Maya moaned. 

"But that's just a small chance, and it depends on the size of the baby. If it's proportional to your body weight and size, then we can do a normal birth. I just want you to keep that in mind just in case, but don't worry about it either. I've seen tinier women go through big births, like I said, it depends."

Elliott frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. 

"Okay, let's take a look at your baby," Emma said, reaching for the fetal monitor. She strapped it to Maya, and then turned it on. Immediately a swooshing echo traveled around the room. 

Elliott jumped. "It's that the heart beat?"

"That's a very strong heart beat," Emma exclaimed. 

"Wow," Maya whispered, immediately feeling a small tear gathering on the corner of her eye. She smiled at Elliott and he kissed her forehead again, stroking her arm. 

Emma stared at the screen for a couple of seconds, and then finally smiled. "There it is," she said, pointing at a dark spot on the screen with her pen. "That's your baby."

"That small spot?" Maya asked, her and Elliott inching closer. 

"That small spot," Emma said. 

"It's so small," Elliott said. 

"It'll grow," Emma said and hit a few buttons, a print came out. "And here's the first picture of your baby."

Maya took it and couldn't keep her eyes of it. 

"Everything looks great, and if you're lucky enough, you might have a Thanksgiving baby. Congratulations," Emma said. 

"Thank you," Elliott smiled, still looking at the sonogram picture Maya was holding. 

"I'll let you change and you can make a second appointment at the front desk," Emma smiled and then walked out. 

Elliott looked at Maya, who had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"It just seems like a dream," she said. 

Elliott took the picture, looking at it closer. Maya's belly was still flat, but this proved that there was something in there, growing. It was like a dream, but they were both awake. He smiled at her. "We're gonna have a baby."

------------

At the office. Jack stepped out of the elevator and approached the front desk, where the ceramic kittens had been replaced by ceramic puppies and there was a huge "I love dogs" poster on the wall behind it. 

"Dennis, any messages?" he asked. 

"Nope, but the mail man brought this for you," Finch said, standing in front of a huge box, taller than him. 

"Oh! Is that my virtual reality game?" Jack asked, excited. 

"Oh! I don't know, yesterday I ate some kryptonite and my x-ray vision is down for maintenance," Finch said sarcastically. 

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's take it into my office," Jack said. 

"If you're expecting me to carry this into your office you better give me a few hours, three days off, and make an appointment with your chiropractor," Finch said. 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why didn't I get that female secretary like they said?

"I'm an assistant," Finch said, helping Jack take the box inside. "And why do they need such a big box anyway?"

"Because, Dennis, I'll be able to travel to other worlds with this, imagine the possibilities," Jack said. 

"Yeah, I have a virtual reality game for you, it's called Tequila," Finch joked. 

Ignoring Finch, Jack just opened the box, throwing packing peanuts all over. Finally, he got to the bottom, where there was just one mask and an instructions manual. 

"Yeah, you'll be able to go to other worlds, alright. Let's start with the complaints department," Finch said. 

"I don't believe this," Jack said. "This is it?"

"Unless you consider traveling to the mysterious world of box land," Finch said, taking the box and putting it aside. 

"There's gotta be more inside," Jack said. 

"Nope, that's it. Have fun fighting with the Moors," Finch said and walked outside. 

"Hey, Finch, look," Maya said as she ran in, showing thim the sonogram.

"What's this?" Finch said. 

"That's the baby," Elliott said. 

"That's not a baby, that's a spot," Finch said. 

"Well, it doesn't make much sense now, but it'll get bigger," Maya said. 

"Are you sure you're pregnant? Maybe it's just gas," Finch said. 

Maya hit him in the arm and grabbed the sonogram. "I'm gonna show my dad."

"Better yet, maybe he can travel into your uterus and see it for himself," Finch said. 

"What?" Maya asked and walked in. 

"Did I hear the word picture?" Nina asked as she walked over. 

"Here, I got a copy for everyone," Elliott said as he gave one copy to Finch and another one to Nina.

"What the hell is this?" Nina asked. 

"That's the baby," Elliott explained. 

"Is this the bald head?" Nina snorted. "Then don't worry about it, Elliott. It is yours."

"Very funny," Elliott said and walked away.

"Well, I think it's cute," Finch said and taped the sonogram to the wall.

"Why are you so excited about this pregnancy, anyway? Happy that someone will finally be smaller than you?" Nina said. 

"No. But I read that pregnant women's bra size increases at least one cup. From D to heaven, Nina! To heaven!" Finch said. 

"Yeah, right. You're just sucking up because this is Jack's grandchild and you want to get on his good side," Nina said. 

"What?" Finch exclaimed. 

"Well, two can play that game, my friend. Say hello to the charming and sweet Auntie Nina," Nina said. 

"Yeah, more like that crazy old lady with the magic stingy juice," Finch said. "For your information, kids love me."

"Only because they think you're their age," Nina said. 

"Oh yeah? We'll let the baby decide who it loves best. Me, cool uncle Finchy, or you, that woman who starts melting if she stands under the sun for too long," Finch said. 

"Deal," Nina said. "When this is over the only thing you'll be sharing with that baby is his clothes."

"And you his spelling skills," Finch shouted as she walked away. 

-------------

"Maya, dear, are you busy?" Nina asked as she walked into Maya's office. 

"No, what is it?" Maya asked. 

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it would be great to give you some pregnancy goodies," Nina said as she put a basket on top of Maya's desk. 

"Aw, Nina, you didn't have to do that," Maya said, walking over. 

"Oh please. Auntie Nina loves to spoil her cute little munchkin," Nina said. 

Maya soarted through the basket. "Stretch marks crème, cellulite stoppers, fitness videos?"

"And this is my favorite," Nina said as she picked up a bottle. "You take these pills three times a day, and it'll prevent the baby from having stretch marks! Isn't technology fabulous?"

Maya frowned. "Nina, I don't think that would be too healthy for the baby."

"No, don't worry about it. My friend took them the whole nine months that she was pregnant and now her 24 year old son has a soaring IQ of 88!" Nina said. 

"88?" Maya asked. 

"Well, that's a B+, right?" Nina asked. 

Maya just smiled. "Why don't you keep the pills, I can use the stretch marks crème for myself."

"Suit yourself," Nina said. "Oh, I also made you some appointments with the best modeling agencies in New York, so the little one can get a head start."

"I don't want my baby to be a dumb model," Maya said. 

"Oh, don't worry, Maya. With an IQ of 88 there's nothing she won't be able to do," Nina said. 

"Thanks, Nina," Maya said sarcastically. "What's this?" she asked as she picked up a book. "Kama Sutra for the pregnant?"

Nina smiled. "Because the fun doesn't have to stop now. Just remember to use protection, you don't wanna get pregnant again."

Maya smiled. "Nina, you can't get pregnant while you're pregnant."

"Yeah, right. Where do you think twins come from," Nina snorted. "And you call yourself booksmart."

Maya just shook her head as Nina waked away. 

"Maya!" Finch exclaimed as he rushed in. "I have something for the baby."

"You too?" Maya asked. 

"Yeah, well, he loves his Uncle Finch," he said as he gave Maya a book. 

"My first Porn Book," Maya read and frowned. "That's disgusting!"

"It's not disgusting, it's nature. And every little guy can't leave the house without his little book of wonders and goodies," Finch said. "It's a male necessity."

"No it's not, Elliott doesn't see porn," Maya said. 

Finch laughed. "Elliott doesn't see porn, that's cute."

"He doesn't!" Maya said. 

"Yeah, right," Finch said. "Anyway, uh, read this to the baby every night, and show him the pictures, he'll be in Hugh Heffner's steps in no time."

"No thanks, Finch," Maya said. "Look, if you wanna do something nice for the baby, why don't you get him a blanket or something."

Finch frowned. "That's true, a blanket. I'll get the lubricant too."

He rushed out and Maya just moaned, throwing the book away. 

"What's going on?" Elliott asked as he walked in. 

"Nothing, Nina and Finch are fighting to see who will spoil the baby the most," Maya said. 

"That's nice, tell them we need a crib," Elliott said. 

"You know, I feel like I'm not the one pregnant, it's like everyone is pregnant too. And then my dad keeps bugging me about moving out," Maya said.

"Well, I agree with him," Elliott said. 

"What?" Maya exclaimed. 

"Maya, you can't raise a baby in that apartment, where are you gonna put him?" Elliott asked. 

"Elliott, I have 7 months to move out, it's no big deal," Maya said. 

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Elliott asked. 

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Maya asked. 

"What?" Elliott asked. 

"What?" Maya replied. 

Elliott just frowned. "Nevermind."

Maya just lowered her head, and her face winced. 

Elliott lowered his to see her face. "Aw, no, don't cry."

Maya began to cry. "You're mad at me."

"No, I'm not mad at you," Elliott said, walking over and puttins his arms around her. 

"You hate me," Maya squealed. 

"Maya, I don't hate you," Elliott said. 

"You said, I was stubborn," Maya cried. 

"No, I meant it as a good thing," Elliott said.

Maya just cried harder, soaking his shirt in hormone tears.

"Come on, Maya. Don't cry," Elliott said, kissing the top of her head. "Hey, that's okay, huh? We'll tell Jack that you'll move when you feel up to."

"Really?" Maya asked. 

"Yeah," Elliott said. 

"What if I wanna move to Canada?" Maya asked. 

"That's okay," Elliott said. 

She finally pulled back, picked up a Kleenex and cleared her tears. Looking at Elliott, she frowned. "Oh, God. What's wrong with me?"

"It's just hormones," Elliott said. 

She stood there for a moment, and then looked up at Elliott with a smile, all traces of crying gone. "Hey, I was just going to call your mom to see if she still has some of your baby clothes."

Elliott scratched his head nervously. "Oh, you don't have to do that, you know. We can afford baby clothes."

"Yeah, but you know, I think it would be cute if the baby wore some of yours," Maya said. 

Elliott nodded. "Okay, I can call her later."

He left the room and Maya followed him to his studio, slamming the door behind her. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"What?" Elliott asked, cleaning his camera. 

"You didn't tell your mom I'm pregnant!" Maya exclaimed. 

Elliott dropped his head. "I was going to, but…"

"Elliott!" Maya said. 

"Maya, she's old fashioned!" Elliott moaned. "If I tell her you're pregnant she's gonna ask if we're married, and I'm gonna tell her no, and she's gonna ask if we're dating, and I'm gonna tell her no, and then you'll never see me again because she'll come over and plunge a knife into my heart!"

Maya let out a sigh. "We're gonna tell her… together."

"Maya, can't we just hide it from her? Huh? I mean, you're not showing yet, that means you'll have a small belly, we can tell her you gained weight," Elliott said. 

Maya gasped. "Are you calling me fat!"

Elliott let out a sigh, dropping his head. "This weekend?"

"Okay," Maya smiled. "You know, I think you're taking your mother for granted. I bet she'll be so excited about being a grandmother that she won't care if we're married or not."

Elliott watched her leave and dropped his head. He wondered if he could still get that plane ticket to Madagascar. 

TBC


	8. Crisco DiMoron

Thanks all for your support and nice reviews. No, I'm not a writer for the show, ha ha. But I wished I were ^_^. "The Kiss" aired the other night. These two have to get back together soon!!

Samantha @~~

--------------------------------

CHAPTER EIGHT: CRISCO DIMORON

--------------------------------

When Elliott and Maya made it to his mother's house in Jersey, Elliott was sweating, shaking, and stammering. 

"Will you calm down, Elliott? The news is that you're gonna be a father, not that you're trying to give up heroin," Maya said. 

"Yeah, easy for you to say, both your parents already know," Elliott said. 

"Well, dad didn't take it well. But do you see me shaking? No!" Maya said. 

"Yeah, well, you're not the one he wants to castrate," Elliott said and opened the door to his car, and with Maya, walked towards the door. 

"I think you're exaggerating," Maya said. 

"Maya, this is the woman who gave birth to me, fed me, changed my diaper, bathed me for 13 years--"

"13 years?" Maya asked. 

"Hey, that moisturizing soap is slippery!" Elliott exclaimed. 

"Well, I think you're underestimating her," Maya said. 

"Maya, my mother never talked to us about sex because she was so scared we'd go out and get someone pregnant. And now look what I did," Elliott said. 

"Oh, come on, Elliott. You're not 15 years old and this isn't one of those sad after school specials. You're a grown man, perfectly capable of taking care of a baby and dealing with the consequences of your actions. Besides, it's what WE did, we're in this together," Maya said. 

"Really?" Elliott asked. 

"Of course," Maya said. 

"Then, do you mind staying here and telling her? I think I saw a Denny's down the highway, that Grand Slam is now 2.99 all day long," Elliott said. 

"Very funny, Mr. I Didn't Know Condoms Had An Expiration Date," Maya said sarcastically. 

"You know, that was only funny the first time. 9th time, not so much," Elliott said and knocked on the door. Rhoda came out quickly. 

"Hi, sweetie. Hi, Maya," Rhoda said, kissed Elliott and hugged Maya. 

"Hey, ma," Elliott said, trying not to appear nervous. 

"How are you, Mrs. DiMauro?" Maya asked. 

"Oh, it's Miss Angelico now, I changed it back," Rhoda said proudly. 

"Oh, good for you," Maya smiled and they walked in. 

"Donnie, look who's here," Rhoda said. 

"Hey, little brother," Elliott said, patting Donnie. 

"Maya!" Donnie said like a little kid and clapped his hands. 

"His speech has gotten so much better. Before, he couldn't even talk, now the first thing he says when he wakes up is "bring me breakfast, ma!" God bless him," Rhoda said proudly. 

"Indeed," Maya said sarcastically. 

"Do you kids want something to drink?" Rhoda said. 

"I'm fine," Elliott said. 

"Maya?" Rhoda asked. 

Trying not to give away her weird cravings, Maya just said no. 

"Ma, we just wanted to talk to you about something," Elliott said. 

"Is everything okay?" Rhoda asked. 

"No... I mean... yes. Well--" Elliott stammered. 

"Maya's pregnant," Rhoda said. 

"WHAT!" Donnie yelled. 

"Ma!" Elliott exclaimed. 

"How did you know?" Maya asked. 

"Jack called me the night you told him," Rhoda explained. 

Elliott lowered his head. "And?"

Rhoda walked into the kitchen, came out with a kitchen towel and smacked Elliott over the head. 

"Ma! It was an accident!" Elliott exclaimed. 

"Why didn't you tell me!" Rhoda said. 

"Wait, you knocked up Maya?" Donnie asked. 

"I didn't know how," Elliott told Rhoda. 

"But we brought you an ultrasound picture, see?" Maya said, digging into her purse and giving Rhoda a picture. 

Rhoda let out a sigh and sat down. "I'm not mad about the baby, you're grown ups and you know what you're doing. But you should have told me as soon as you found out!"

"Sorry," Elliott said. 

Rhoda looked at the ultrasound and smiled. "Well, congratulations." She gave Maya a hug. 

"You're not mad that we're not getting married?" Elliott asked. 

"So let me get this straight--" Donnie said. 

"Maybe five years ago, but after what I went through with your father, I wouldn't want you to get married just because you're pregnant," Rhoda said, ignoring Donnie. 

"What do you mean married because we're pregnant?" Elliott asked. 

"Oh, honey," Rhoda winced and stood up. "Remember how we told you that you were a premature baby?"

"Yeah," Elliott said, Rhoda shook her head and he gasped. "I was born out of wedlock!?"

"What the hell is going on!!" Donnie exclaimed. 

"Honey, your father and I met in school and in one night of passion, it just happened. Then we waited until he graduated and by the time we got married, you were already born," Rhoda explained. 

Elliott started to hyperventilate while Maya tried to make him feel better. "You mean all this time... you always said... I feel dirty!"

"You know what? If anyone needs me, I'll be in the porn shop down the street," Donnie said, picked up his jacket and left. No one noticed. 

"Elliott it's fine, it's no big deal," Maya explained. 

"No big deal?! I was the result of a loveless night of angry sex!" Elliott exclaimed. 

"Honey, it wasn't like that. I loved your father," Rhoda said. 

"But you weren't in love with him," Elliott said. 

"That's why I don't want you to make the same mistake I made, that's why I raised you the way I did," Rhoda said. 

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Maya said. 

"No, Maya, please stay," Rhoda said. 

"Why? Because she's on your side?" Elliott said. 

"I'm not on anyone's side," Maya said, eyeing a cake that sat on the table and feeling her cravings suddenly kick in. 

"Elliott, I'm sorry. I can't turn back time but even if I could, honey, I wouldn't change anything. You being born made me happy, you were a blessing. It didn't matter that it was out of marriage," Rhoda said. 

Elliott moaned. "Ma."

"Elliott, will you love the baby less because we're not married?" Maya asked. 

"Of course not," Elliott said. 

"See? It doesn't matter, it's okay. Your mother loves you, you love your mother, we love the baby, there's really no problem here. Now, can I just take a little bite of that cake?" Maya asked and didn't wait for an answer before she went over and began to eat from the cake. 

"I'm sorry, honey," Rhoda said and hugged Elliott. 

"You're not hiding any other secrets from me, right? I wasn't born with a tail or a third nipple or anything, huh?" Elliott asked. 

"Nothing like that," Rhoda said.

"Um, do you have any mustard?" Maya asked. 

"You know, when I was pregnant with Elliott I'd get all kinds of crazy cravings," Rhoda said. 

"I bet you can't beat Maya's," Elliott said. 

"Oh, you weren't around the night of Twinkies with Salmon mouse," Rhoda said. 

Maya thought about it, and then gave Elliott a pleading look. 

"I'll run to the store," Elliott sighed, picked up the keys and walked out. 

"Hey, where's Donnie?" Maya asked. 

"Oh, probably taking a nap. So, are you excited?" Rhoda asked. 

"You know, I wasn't at first but now I really am, and scared, both at the same time, and it's making the morning sickness around the clock throwing up," Maya said. 

"I know what you mean. Elliott made me throw up all the way to the delivery room," Rhoda said. 

"That doesn't sound so magical," Maya said. 

"Oh, it is. When that big head of Elliott's lodged on my pelvis and they had to force him out with those cold forceps I thought to myself, God, just come down here right now and rip my legs out of my body," Rhoda said. 

Maya widened her eyes, feeling like she was about to throw up.

"See, the DiMauro children are born with big heads, but once they're out--" Rhoda couldn't finished because Maya ran off to the bathroom to throw up. 

"Don't worry about the colic, that means they're healthy!" Rhoda added.

------------

At the office. 

Jack walks out of the elevator, with a cane and his leg wrapped in a cast.

"What happened to you?" Nina asked. 

"I was playing with my virtual reality game and I twisted my ankle," Jack said. 

"What were you doing, chasing Indians on the West?" Nina asked. 

"Bird watching," Jack said. 

"By the way, next time you need to go to a hospital at 2 am and you wake me up to drive you, I'll make sure you'll stay there for a while," Finch said. 

"Dennis, you're might right hand man! If I need something, you're the one person I want to be by my side," Jack said. 

"Please, for the salary you pay me I wouldn't even hose you down when you need your diaper changed," Finch said. "And you interrupted my sex dream."

"Like you don't have a sex dream every time you take a nap," Jack said. 

"Yeah, all the sample magazines on the break room have the pages stuck together," Nina said. 

"Hey, don't blame me for having a healthy body," Finch said. 

"Anyway, I'm too old for these games, I used to climb trees all day long and ended the day like a hummingbird. Now I reach for a donut, trip over my own feet and break my neck," Jack said. 

"Jack, dear, aging is a state of mind, there is no such as being or looking old," Nina said. 

"Then what's that wrinkle next to your eye?" Finch asked. 

"AHH!!" Nina screamed and ran towards the bathroom.

"Dennis, Nina is not a dart board of mockery," Jack said and walked towards his office. Finch followed. 

"So can I have your virtual reality game? I downloaded the porn world," Finch said. 

"Sure," Jack said. 

"You know, you can just use your computer, go on the internet, play with online geeks," Finch said. 

"I don't know, that's a little too much," Jack said. 

"Think of it this way, you can chat with 16 year old girls in your underwear and no one will frown upon it," Finch said. 

Jack gave him a look and then turned to his computer. "I guess a little game of poker wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah, call me if a little missmuffin16 logs on," Finch said and walked out. 

Jack looked at his computer, turned it on, and logged on to the internet. 

"You've got mail," the AOL voice said. 

Jack looked around to make sure no one was spying and continued. "Singles chat room," he whispered to himself with a smile.

------------

Maya's office. She's working when Elliott knocks on her door and walks in with a bag. 

"Hey, are you busy?" Elliott asked. 

"No, what's up?" Maya asked. 

"Mom sent over some baby stuff," Elliott said. 

"Aw," Maya said and stood up. She looked inside at some baby clothes and took out some books. "What are these?"

"Oh, no," Elliott moaned. 

"Aw, these are your baby pictures!" Maya exclaimed. 

"Great," Elliott said sarcastically. 

"Why are you naked in all of them?" Maya asked. 

"Diaper rash. Mom let me run free to get rid of it, until the plants around the house started drying," Elliott said. 

Maya laughed. "Aw, your first day of school."

"And my last. One of the kids pushed me down the stairs, so I changed schools," Elliott said. 

"Why did he push you down the stairs?" Maya asked. 

"So him and his friends could sing Humpy Dumpty," Elliott said. "I was a little chubby back then."

"I can see that," Maya said. 

"And had little hair," Elliott said. 

"Evidently," Maya added. She kept looking at the pictures and then put them down, with a dreaded look on her face. 

"What's wrong?" Elliott asked. 

"Oh, Elliott. What are we doing to this baby?" Maya asked. 

"What do you mean?" Elliott asked. 

Maya looked at him, then reached inside a little box on her desk for a key and opened a drawer by the file cabinet. She reached inside and took out a picture. After thinking about it for a while, she showed it to Elliott.

"EW!" Elliott exclaimed. 

"My 7th birthday party," Maya said. 

"What did they do to your hair?" Elliott asked. 

"Those are my ears," Maya said. 

"Oh," Elliott moaned. 

"Elliott, this child is coming into a family of freaks!" Maya exclaimed. 

"Maya, calm down," Elliott said. 

"Elliott, look at these pictures! Look at my ears, look at your... girth!" Maya continued. 

"Everyone is a little awkward when they're growing up," Elliott said. 

Maya dropped her body on the chair, letting out a sigh. "Elliott, you think of my father as your father. But my father slept with your mother while we were dating. Now we're going to have a baby! We might as well move to Arkansas and set up a tent!" Maya exclaimed. 

"Come on, Maya. Our parents are not dating. And even if they were, that doesn't make us siblings. And look at us now, huh? Look at you, you're gorgeous, I'm an Adonis," he joked. 

Maya just chuckled. 

"Our baby's going to be okay, because if he's half as beautiful as the amount of love he's going to receive, his beauty will blind the most righteous of men," Elliott said. 

"You're reading that off my inspirational calendar," Maya said. 

"Do you think they'd put that on a calendar if it wasn't true, Maya?" Elliott said. Maya just moaned. "Plus I heard awkwardness skips a generation."

"Really?" Maya asked. 

"It was on the Discovery Channel," Elliott lied. 

"Liar," Maya said. 

"You're always going on and on about how beauty is skin deep," Elliott said. 

"Oh, that's just a bunch of crap," Maya said. 

"Then why do you say it?" Elliott said. 

"Because, that's something ugly people say to make themselves feel better," Maya said. 

"You're not ugly," Elliott said. 

"Is that what you're gonna tell our child when he comes home with his underwear draped over his head?" Maya asked. 

"On the up side, circus freaks don't have to pay taxes," Elliott joked and ducked at the pen Maya threw at him. Taking the albums and hearing her chuckle, he walked out.

--------------

"Jack, you have to sign this purchase orders," Finch said as he walked into Jack's office, but Jack was hunched over the computer, junk food spread all around the desk. 

"Jack?" Finch asked again. 

"Huh?" Jack finally looked up, wincing at the light of day. 

"God, you've been in here for hours, it's almost time to go home and you haven't done any work," Finch said. 

"Dennis, this is incredible. I can go on a tour of Italy, France, and I never have to leave my office. This place is amazing. It's almost like... an Information Super Highway!" Jack exclaimed. 

"Smart," Finch said sarcastically. 

"I'm in this chat room and the women who come in here, it's almost erotic," Jack said. 

"Jack, there's nothing erotic about a 36 year old fat guy who still lives with his mother and pretends to be a model on the NSync chat room. I'm not gonna fall for that one again," Finch said. 

"Cancel my meeting with Calvin Klein, tonight I have a date," Jack said. 

"Alright, I'll bring you the moisturizer before I go home," Finch said and walked out. 

Jack smiled, looking at the chat on the screen. 

Chat:

Power_n_Money: So what's your name?

2Sexy: I don't know you yet, no names.

Power_n_Money: Okay. So what is a lovely lady like you doing on a chat room?

2Sexy: I don't feel like going out tonight. I'm a little depressed. 

Power_n_Money: Why?

2Sexy: I just found out my daughter is going to have a baby. I'm going to be a grandmother. I feel so old.

Power_n_Money: Hey, my daughter is going to have a baby too.

-------------

"Hey, Finch. Is my dad in? I wanted to say goodnight," Maya asked. 

"Forget it, he's having cyber sex with some chick," Finch said. 

"What?" Maya asked. 

"Hey, don't get all judgmental. It's safe sex. Maybe if you got it on with the computers every once in a while, you wouldn't be pregnant all the time," Finch said. 

Maya smiled and shook her head. "What does he do afterwards?"

-------------

Jack's office. 

Jack is leaning back on his chair and smoking a cigar. 

Chat:

2Sexy: That was amazing.

Power_n_Money: Oh yeah. 

2Sexy: I know this sounds weird, but I've never done this before.

Power_n_Money: Me neither, first time. I mean, online.

2Sexy: Well, even in real life. The last time I had sex that powerful was with my ex-husband. 

Power_n_Money: He's a lucky man.

2Sexy: He's a bastard.

Power_n_Money: What does he do?

2Sexy: He owns a magazine. 

Jack frowned, sitting up right. 

Power_n_Money: Really? What kind?

2Sexy: Oh, one of those fashion magazines, sex tips, clothes, dumb models. My daughter is working for him now.

Jack opened his mouth and his cigar fell down. His eyes widened and he screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------

At the office's bathroom. 

Jack was on the shower floor, Maya and Finch kept pouring cold water over him. Jack was crying, shaking with fear, and speaking incoherently. 

"Dad, you've had sex with mom before," Maya said. 

Jack just hugged himself, trembling under the water. 

"Come on, Jack. At least it wasn't that 36 year old guy," Finch said. 

"I love 36 year old guys," Jack finally said. "Oh, God. What have I done?!"

"Come on, dad," Maya said. 

"I feel dirty," Jack said as he scrubbed himself. "The dirt won't go away!"  


Maya walked away a little and whispered to Finch. "Maybe we should take him to the hospital. 

"Please, he'll get over it," Finch said. "Tomorrow he's gonna wake up and forget all of this even happened."

------3 months later------

"The dirt won't go away!" Jack exclaimed as he sat on the couch at his therapist's office. 

"Jack, we talk about this every day, just try to put it on the back of your mind and move on," the therapist said. 

"I committed a sexual act with my wife! How will I be able to move on?!" Jack exclaimed. 

"Maybe we should call Eve and bring her here, I think that would help," the therapist said. 

"I don't want her here! I don't want her near me!" Jack screamed and ran out of the office.

The doctor's intercom went off. "Yes?"

Jack's voice came on. "EVER!"

TBC (pretty soon)


	9. Why Zebras Don't Get Ulcers

---------------------------------

CHAPTER NINE: WHY ZEBRAS DON'T GET ULCERS

---------------------------------

At the office. 

Maya walked out of her office and towards the front desk. Her belly was showing now as she wore maternity clothes. She looked tired and stressed.

"Finch, is my dad back?" she asked. 

"Still in therapy," Finch said. 

"You know, I think this time he's really lost it," Maya said. 

"Speaking of which, Calvin Klein's representative has called five times today, they're not very pleased," Finch said. 

Maya let out a sigh. "Okay, tell them I can meet them at five."

"No can do, you're meeting one of the sponsors at 4:30," Finch said. 

"Crap," Maya muttered. "Okay, move the sponsor meeting to noon and squeeze in Calvin Klein at 4."

"Um, also, you have to sign this," Finch said.

"What's this?" Maya asked. 

"Oh you know, paper work, bunch of hooplah Jack signs every week. I mean, you don't even have to read it," Finch said. 

"Hm," Maya said suspiciously. "I hereby agree to allow Dennis Finch within the confinements of my home to film my nakedness as I take a shower? Nice try."

"It was worth a shot," Finch said sheepishly. 

"You're sick," Maya said. 

"Sick? There's a whole community of internet folks whose fetish are naked pregnant women. Who's to say what's sick? Am I sick because I like to peek on my seventy year old neighbor as she rubs her chest with Vicks? Well I say no way. It's because of people like you that men go to bed with their wives every night and grandmothers yell at their grandsons not to touch themselves! Where does it stop, Maya?! Who made you God??" he squealed and ran off to the bathroom.

"Maya," Nina said as she walked over. "That lawyer is here."

"What lawyer?" Maya asked. 

"One of the models' nipples showed in one of the pictures, she's suing," Nina said. 

"I didn't know that," Maya complained. 

"Jack was going to handle it," Nina said. 

"That's ridiculous!" Maya exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. A nipple showing is what broke my way into this business in the first place," Nina said. 

"Well, I can't meet with him now, I have a meeting with the sponsors," Maya said.

"No problem, I can deal with it," Nina said. 

"Are you sure?" Maya asked. 

"Maya, I've had years of experience in the art of human relations. Now, I'm gonna need 6 Tequila shots, a pair of handcuffs and a condom," Nina said and walked away.

"Nina!" Maya protested but then Elliott came over. 

"I've got your shots," he said. 

"I can't look at them now, I have a meeting," Maya said. 

"Oh, I thought Jack was in charge of that," Elliott said.

"Well he's not here," Maya said. 

"Why don't you cancel all the meetings until he comes back?" Elliott asked. 

"Because, we have a deadline in three days and we've done nothing!" Maya exclaimed. 

"Calm down, Maya. Jack wouldn't leave the magazine without telling us," Elliott said. 

"Well, apparently you're not familiar with three of his marriages," Maya said. 

"Well, don't overwork yourself," Elliot said and walked away. 

Finch emerged from the bathroom, sniffing and with a bunch of Kleenex on his hands. 

"Finch, sorry about being crude, but I need you out here," Maya said. 

"You know, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can be mean," Finch said. 

"I know," Maya said. 

"And you're giving birth to Elliott's baby, not God's," Finch said. 

"I know," Maya said. 

"So if you excuse me, I have phone calls to answer," Finch said. 

"Okay, Finch. Even though I have nothing to apologize for, I'm sorry. But dad is not here, and we have to work on this magazine, so please put your feelings aside and help me," Maya said. 

"Fine. Here's your schedule for the day," Finch said. 

Maya looked over the papers and then shot Finch a mean look. "Finch, I am not posing for you naked!"

Finch took the contract and watched her walk away. "You just wasted a chance at making some side money, my friend!" 

-------------------

"So, as you can see, Blush's demographics and circulation have increased in the last months, which is why we see a market in other countries, England, Latin America, Australia," Mays said as she gave a presentation to the sponsors. 

"That's great, Miss Gallo. But we think it's too soon to go overseas, and we're not sure we can afford such expansion," one of them said. 

"Where's Jack?" another one asked. 

"Um, my father was unable to make it today, so I'm covering for him," Maya said. 

"Well, I'm sorry, Miss Gallo, but we'll just come back when Jack returns," they said as they stood up and left. 

"Okay, thanks for your time," Maya said and then sat on the couch. 

"Still a man's world?"

Maya looked up to see her mother there. "Mom!" She stood up and hugged her mother. 

"Look at you! You look radiant," Eve said. 

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked. 

"I received a phone call from your father, apparently he wants me to meet with him and his therapist. God knows what he has up his sleeve now," Eve said. 

"You know dad," Maya said. 

Eve smiled. "I just can't stop looking at you, look at that cute little belly."

Maya stroked her stomach. "Never thought I'd get pregnant, huh?"

"Not like this, no," Eve said. "So where's Elliott? I haven't had a chance to say congratulations."

"He's working," Maya said. 

"So, what are the plans?" Eve said. 

"What do you mean?" Maya asked. 

"Are you two--"

Maya shook her head. "No, mom. Not really."

"Why not? You told me you loved him," Eve said. 

"I know, but I'm not sure things will work out," Maya said. 

"How can you tell? You haven't tried," Eve said. 

"We tried once," Maya said. 

"Oh, honey, that's different. There's a baby now," Eve said. 

"Exactly. I don't want him to be with me because he has to," Maya said. 

"Well, you know what you're doing," Eve said. "And you're right, two people shouldn't be together because there's a baby on the way. But look at your father and me. Sometimes things work out, honey, and sometimes they don't. But like John Lennon said, all you need is love. You've got that, and the rest falls into place."

Maya smiled. "Thanks, mom."

"Well, I have to go meet with your father," Eve said. 

Maya walked her out. "Whatever dad tells you, remember that if there's no physical contact, it means nothing."

Eve frowned but walked away. "Thanks, Maya."

Finch walked over. "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know, but put your seat in the upright position and locate your emergency exits," Maya said and walked away.

-------------------

"Maya?" Elliott asked as he walked into Maya's office, but was surprised to see her asleep on her couch. He put the photo samples on her desk and walked over to cover her body with a thrown. But instead of falling into a deeper sleep, she woke up. 

"Hey, why don't you go home?" Elliott asked as he sat on the floor next to the couch. 

"Is dad back?" Maya asked. 

"He called, said he'd stop by before calling it a day," Elliott said. 

Maya let out a sigh. "I didn't miss the meeting, did I?"  


"No, Jack said he'd meet with Calvin Klein, so don't worry about it," Elliott said. 

Maya just nodded, closing her eyes for a second and then opening them again. She smiled at Elliott. 

"Maya, go home, you look like a zombie," Elliott said. 

"I just need to finish a small article first," she said. 

"You've been working a lot lately," Elliott said. 

"So have you," Maya said. 

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who's pregnant," Elliott said and rubbed her stomach. As soon as he did, they both jumped back and gasped.

"Oh my God," Maya gasped, holding her stomach. 

"What was that?" Elliott asked, wide eyed. 

"I think the baby just moved," Maya said. 

"What?" Elliott asked, rubbing his hand. "Has that ever happened before?"

"No," Maya said as she chuckled. "Do it again."

Elliott felt a little nervous, but crawled over and put his hand over Maya's stomach again. The baby moved once more. 

"Wow," Elliott whispered. He rested his cheek on her stomach and then gave it a kiss. "Hey, sweetie."

Maya felt the baby move again and chuckled. "He knows who you are."

Elliott beamed with joy. Maya was the one carrying the baby, so sometimes he felt like a third party. But now the baby was responding to his touch, and his voice. An overwhelming feeling of love for this baby all of a sudden threatened to blow his heart. He truly couldn't remember ever being this happy before. 

At the same time Nina walked in, lit a cigarette, and let the smoke out as she leaned against the door. 

"Nina, don't do that in here," Elliott exclaimed. 

"Maya, it's all taken care of," Nina said. 

"Nina, what did you do to that man?" Maya asked, sitting up. 

"Don't worry, Maya. He won't be able to stand for at least 8 days," Nina said and put the cigarette away. 

"Hey, Nina, the baby just moved," Maya said, smiling. 

"Big deal, I just reached inhuman lengths of flexibility, let's throw a party," Nina said sarcastically.

"Wanna feel it?" Elliott said.

Nina rolled her eyes. "You know, ever since this baby came along that's all you too care about." She walked over and kneeled next to Maya, and she and Elliott put their hands on the stomach. Nina jumped back. "Oh my God!"

"Isn't it great?" Elliott said. 

Nina squealed and cooed at Maya's stomach. "Oh, hi there, little baby."

"Well, I have to go take those shots. Maya, go home," Elliott said and walked out. 

"Anyway," Maya said and began to stand up. 

"No, wait, hold on," Nina said. "You know, I remember when I was pregnant with Chloe. I forgot how great it felt when she moved the first time."

"It's great, isn't it?" Maya said. 

Nina stared at Maya's belly for a moment, and then stood up, crying. "Oh, I wanna have a baby!"

"Are you serious?" Maya asked. 

"Why is that funny?" Nina asked. 

"I'm not saying you can't, I'm saying that you, well--"

"For your information, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of another being. Why, I've had the same cactus for over 4 years and it's still alive," Nina said. 

"I know, Nina. But a baby needs more than a few drops of water every 14 months," Maya said. 

"What's the big deal? They cry, you feed them, they sleep, they poop. It'll be like my brief marriage to J. Howard Marshall," Nina said. 

Maya looked around, trying not to appear judgmental. "Hey, I have an idea. One of my friends is a health teacher at a high school, I can get you one of those dolls that resemble a baby. If you can take care of it for a week, then maybe you can be a mother."

Nina snorted. "A doll, Maya?"

"No, these dolls are designed to cry and you have to feed them, change them, and treat them like a baby. They're computers," Maya said. 

"No problem. Why my computer is still good as new," Nina said. 

"I know, Nina. But unlike your computer, this doll will be turned on," Maya said. 

"Oh, I see. You're the one who went to college, so you're capable of taking care of a baby and I'm not," Nina said. 

"Nina--"

"Well bring it on, sister. And by the end of the week we'll know which one of us will be a better mother." She walked out and then walked in again. "Just out of curiosity, what would happen if I spilled my martini over the doll? I mean, I can just take it down to Best Buy, right?"

-------------------

Feeling drained and exhausted, Maya finally arrived at her apartment and immediately let her body fall on her couch. Her feet were pounding, her back was aching, and her head felt disconnected from her body. The apartment was cold even for July, and she realized the windows of her kitchen were wide open. She walked over and quickly closed them. It was a miracle all her furniture was still there. 

On the chairs and in her room there were already toys and baby clothes, most of them bought by her mother. The pregnancy had been a blessing for her, but strangely so, for the rest of the family it had been a glue as well. Cousins, uncles, and aunts she hadn't heard from in years all of a sudden began to show up, call, or send gifts. Elliott's family kept knitting clothes, blankets, baby hats and most of all, sending her healthy foods they thought she ought to be eating at all times of the day. In their traditional Italian thinking, if she didn't gain 60 pounds on her first trimester, then there was something seriously wrong. 

Ignoring the dinner plans she had been thinking about earlier during the day, she simply picked up a copy of one of her many pregnancy books and laid back on the couch. Reaching with her hand, she pushed one of the buttons of her answering machine and the messages of the day began to echo around her small apartment. Five of them were Jack's, complaining about suffering from PTSD after his cyber encounter with Eve. Even after the divorce, her parents still found a way to get her all riled up. Feeling a little angry, she just turned the machine off. She wished Jack and Eve would just grow up and get over their childish foes.

At the moment what she wished for the most was to call a masseuse to get rid of this back ache. That discomforting pain on her lower back was driving her crazy, like a splinter on your finger, small, but incredibly annoying. She knew that as the pregnancy went along, she would feel more and more uncomfortable. She just wished it wasn't so constantly uncomfortable. 

As she turned the page to another paragraph she couldn't possibly concentrate on, a sudden nagging cramp on her abdomen made her wince. It went away quickly and she stood up and headed towards her bedroom to call it a night. But as she made it in, a stronger bolt of pain through her stomach made her kneel down and hold on to her bed. The pain was so sharp and intense, she had to bite the mattress to be able to get through it. 

Her vision blurred up somewhat but a little blindly, she reached for the phone that rested next to her bed. Without even knowing how, she dialed a couple of numbers and crouched next to the bed as the pain suddenly went away. 

"Hi, this is Elliott DiMauro. I'm not in right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back."

Maya hung up the phone and it fell away as she tried to breathe this sensation away. She closed her eyes, feeling the coldness of her hardwood floor on her hands and feet. Sitting still for a moment made everything seem normal again, until that sharp pain returned three-fold, so intense that she had to scream it out loud, gripping the comforter of her bed tight, and trying to reach for the phone. 

TBC


	10. Purple Goosebumps

-----------------------------

CHAPTER TEN: PURPLE GOOSEBUMPS

------------------------------

"Now turn to the left... beautiful," Elliott said as he shot two of the models. 

"What's that noise?" one of them asked. 

"That's the camera, sweetie," Elliott said.

"Oh!" she giggled. 

"There it is again," the other one said. 

Elliott heard it this time and looked around, but he knew the whole building was empty. He decided to forget about it and start shooting again but the noise came back. 

"It's like a cracking," one of the models said. 

At the same time, a louder roar and cracks were heard throughout the room and down came Finch from inside one of the ventilators. 

"Finch!" Elliott protested. 

"What? What?" Finch asked, trying to sound disoriented. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that my shoots are closed set?" Elliott asked. 

"Uh, let's see, you've been saying it for 8 years, so mathematically--"

"Alright, that's it. It's late, I wanna go home and I don't have the patience to deal with you right now," Elliott said and began to gather his things. 

"Okay, you know, those leather pants are kinda tricky, so if you ladies need a little... slip of hand," Finch said seductively.

"Ew, stay away from me, you creep!" one of the models said and walked out. 

"Well, I think it's cute. You know, I tutor junior high kids like you in the afternoons. So I know that you're having this urges now but trust me, when you grow up and meet that someone, it'll be extra special," the other model said, tapping Finch's head and walked out. 

"Okay, that's starting to get old," Finch said. 

"You wished. Junior high kids are more mature than you behave," Elliott said. 

"Well, what do you want me to do? I'm almost 40 and I'm not getting any. I've gotta nail something before the tree dries up," Finch said. 

"Well, maybe you should try the right approach," Elliott said. 

"The right approach, that's cute. This coming from a man who nailed models like they were day of the week panties," Finch said. 

"And that got me nowhere. But it wasn't until I did it the right way when I found fulfillment in sex," Elliott said. 

"Seems you also found a defunct condom," Finch joked. 

"Finch, go home and play with yourself," Elliott said and walked out. 

"Ooh, I hit a rough spot. Don't worry, Elliott. Even the best of them are only 99% protective. I'm sure the quilted quicker picker upper you were using was a bad apple in a berry tree," Finch laughed as Elliott left. He turned around and his eyes focused on a pair of panties hanging from one of the lights. 

Sneakily, he walked over and stuffed it in his coat pocket. "If you can't lick 'em, sniff 'em," he chuckled and left the room. 

When Elliott made it to his apartment, he was tired and drained. He put his bag down and took his jacket off, putting it on the coat hanger. His answering machine was beaming a little red light and while he walked into the kitchen to pour himself some water, he let the messages play. 

"Hey, dude. Um, I'm looking for an Anita, last name Mann. Get it? Anita Mann? Ha ha ha!" Finch's voice laughed and then there was a beep. Elliott only shook his head. 

Another beep and another message. "Hi, this is Elizabeth York, from the NYU Medical Center. We're calling in regards to Maya Gallo."

Elliott frowned and immediately walked over. 

"There's been a little emergency and I can't tell you much over the phone, so if you could get down here as soon as you can, please do. We're on the fifth floor, maternity ward--"

Elliott didn't wait for her to finish before he grabbed his jacket and quickly ran out his door.

A couple of minutes later, Elliott ran into the hospital, not really aware of where had left his car, the street or a parking lot. His heart was pounding loudly and if he ran any faster, he'd disappear. He pressed the button to the elevator over and over again, and when it didn't come, he just took the stairs. Finally he pushed the door to the fifth floor open and followed the signs until he reached the maternity ward, where a single nurse sat by the desk. 

"Hi, I got a call about Maya Gallo, she was brought in earlier," he panted for air. 

"Gallo. Do you know the room number?" the nurse asked. 

"No, she was brought in an emergency. Is she okay?" Elliott said.

She stood up. "Calm down just a second."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Elliott yelled.

"Mr. DiMauro?"

Elliott turned around to come face to face with one of the OBs they had seen earlier. He rushed over. "How's Maya? Is the baby okay?"

"Why don't we just sit down for a second?" she asked him politely, guiding him to a couple of chairs in the hallway. 

Elliott sat down hesitantly. Those words could only mean bad news. His heart began to pound even louder. 

The doctor had Maya's chart in her hands and she crossed her legs, facing him. "Maya started having contractions around 9:30 this afternoon, she called 911 and they brought her in. She was spotting and cramping, but she wasn't dilated. We were able to stop the contractions, but we're going to have to admit her for observation."

Elliott let out a sigh of semi relief. "What about the baby?"

"Baby's pressure dropped a little, but we were able to stabilize. It's doing fine, good heart rhythm," she said. 

Elliott lowered his head, saying a silent prayer. 

"But Maya needs to take better care of herself. She's stressing herself out too much and that's dangerous, for her and for the baby. She hasn't been eating well and she was dehydrated," she continued. "I suggested she take some time off work, but she might listen to you better."

Elliott just nodded his head. "Can I see her?"

"Of course," she smiled, standing up and guiding him down the hall, stopping in front of Maya's door. "She's sleeping and we gave her some medication for the pain, so she might be a little sluggish. If you need anything, just let the nurse know."

"Thank you," Elliott said appreciatively. 

The doctor walked away and he opened the door slowly. Inside, the room was only partly lit, and he stood by the door for a moment, watching Maya's tiny body resting on the bed. He walked over. She looked exhausted and drained, but sleeping peacefully. He reached for a chair and sat next to her bed. Her belly was partly exposed, a fetal monitor strapped to it. He looked up at the screen. The baby looked bigger now, and he could tell where the head was, the legs. It was so tiny, but it was real. The sound of the heartbeat echoed around the room and the sound made him feel like he was in heaven, briefly. 

He looked down at Maya. Picking up her hand, he deposited a kiss on its palm. Trying to sit closer, he reached over and outlined her eyebrow with his thumb. She squirmed a little under his touch, her head moving slightly. It occurred to Elliott that he ought to call Jack, let him know what had happened. But he couldn't leave that room if they paid him to. 

He rubbed her belly gently, trying to feel the baby. Looking up at the screen again, he thought the baby must have been sleeping too. 

Feeling overwhelmed, he gathered Maya's hand in his own two, almost on the verge of tears after such a huge scare. On his way to the hospital, he couldn't stop thinking about losing the baby or Maya, or both. It had driven him absolutely crazy and he came close to having an accident at least 5 times. It was kind of funny. A couple of years before, he was a slut who hadn't given babies a single thought. Today, that baby was the first thing he thought of when he woke up, and Maya was the last before he went to bed. He had been witness to his friends all hooking up, and creating a family, but not him. It just didn't seem like something Elliott DiMauro would ever do. It wasn't in the cards. But boy was he wrong. After tonight, the mere thought of living without Maya or the baby almost made him lose his mind. As undefined as his relationship with Maya was, they were creating a family, and it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. 

He heard Maya as she drew in a small breath and he looked over. She was struggling to wake up but he knew that the medication was making it hard for her to do so. She opened her eyes just slightly, but he didn't know if she was awake. 

"Maya?" he said softly.

She tried to say his name, but it only came out as a whisper. 

"It's okay, go back to sleep," he said, kissing her forehead. 

But she just tried to stay awake, finally opening her eyes. "The baby."

"The baby's okay," he rubbed her stomach. 

She looked around the room, the monitor, and then at him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Elliott said soothingly. "Everything's okay now." He wondered if she really understood what he was saying or if she was hearing him at all. "Are you in pain?"

She just shook her head. "I tried to call you, but you weren't home."

"I had to work late," Elliott shook his head, feeling a little guilty. She closed her eyes and for a moment he thought she had gone back to sleep, but then she opened them again. 

"Don't tell dad."

"Maya, I have to call him," Elliott said. "Nobody will be mad at you, okay? Don't be scared."

He didn't get a response from her and he realized she had fallen asleep. Positioning the chair parallel to her bed, he rested his head on the pillow next to hers. The sound of the baby's heart beat kept going on and on until he couldn't hear it anymore and fell asleep.


	11. Breathe In, Breathe Out

Sorry about the delay! I'm right smack in the middle of finals, but I'm taking a break from studying right now.

Sam @~~

---------------------------------------

CHAPTER ELEVEN: BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT

---------------------------------------

  From far away, Elliott could hear people talking and something making a weird noise. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a nurse checking the temperature on the refrigerator. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his neck and he flinched, bringing his hand to massage it gently. 

  "Are you awake?"

  He looked over at Maya, who was smiling at him, and he smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

  "Better," she said, rubbing her stomach, which was still strapped to the monitor. "When did you come in?"

  "Last night," Elliott said. "Don't you remember?"

  "No," Maya smiled, but then turned serious. "I was so scared."

  Elliott sat back down, listening to her.

  "It was so painful, I thought I was going to die," she continued. 

  "It's okay, the doctor said you'd both be fine," Elliott said. 

  "Yeah," Maya said, staring down at her belly. 

  Elliott stared at her for a moment and then let out a sigh. "Maya, you need to take some time off--"

  "Elliott," she protested.

  "No, Maya, don't wanna hear a word about it. You're working too hard and you're not eating well. It's not good for the baby, and it's not good for you," he tried to sound firm but not scornful. 

  Maya let out a sigh, but didn't protest. 

  That gave Elliott a chance to continue. "Maya, move in with me."

  "What?" she exclaimed. 

  "You can't live by yourself, what if you fall down, or hurt yourself? What's gonna happen when you go into labor?" he asked

  "Elliott," she began, but didn't know how to continue.

  "Maya, I have three rooms, we can turn one into a nursery," he went on. 

  "What about us?" she asked. 

  He let out another sigh, but his expression softened. "Maya, you know how I feel about you and the baby, I love you both."

  "Elliott," she whispered, looking down at her hands. 

  "You wanna get married? Let's call a priest, we can get married right now," he said decisively. 

  She looked up at him and he seemed to be talking business. But there was always something nagging at her on the back of her neck. "It's just that... I'll always wonder if you're with me because you love me or because of the baby."

  Elliott smiled. "Maya, I'd wonder the same thing."

  She shook her head and let a small smile. "Let's just concentrate on the baby and then we'll see how it goes."

  Elliott nodded. At least that was better than nothing. "But you are moving in, and I won't take no for an answer."

  Maya rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine."

  "Thank you," he said and kissed her forehead. 

  "Maya, you've got visitors," a nurse announced and then Jack and Eve walked into the room. 

  "Dad," Maya said and opened her arms to hug him. 

  "Are you okay, honey?" Eve asked, giving Maya a kiss on her forehead. 

  "Yeah, I'm fine," Maya said. 

  "Jack, how did you find out?" Elliott asked. 

  "I called him," Maya said. 

  "Thanks for letting us know," Jack told Elliott sarcastically. 

  Elliott began to apologize but then Maya cut him off. "He called you last night, but you didn't pick up."

  "Elliott, would you like to get some coffee?" Eve said, sensing the tension. 

  "Sure," Elliott said and gave Maya's hand a squeeze. He followed Eve out.

  "Dad, I'm not asking for much," Maya said. 

  "I'm sorry, Maya. I just can't pretend everything is okay," Jack said. 

  "Everything is okay," Maya said. 

  "If everything was okay, you wouldn't be here," Jack said. Maya let out a sigh of frustration and he sat on the bed. "Scooch over."

  Maya moved over and when Jack lay down with her, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just want you two to get along again."

  "I know, sweet pea," Jack said. 

  "So why can't you just put all of this behind you and make up?" Maya asked. 

  "Because I'm your father, Maya. And I don't want you to suffer," Jack said. 

  "Dad, I'm not suffering," she said. 

  Jack let out a sigh, putting his arm around her and kissing her head. "I'm sorry, Maya. It's my fault that this happened."

  "What do you mean?" Maya asked. 

  "If I had been at work, where I was supposed to be, you wouldn't have had to take over the magazine," Jack said. 

  "You know, I really wished people would stop pointing fingers and stop making a big deal about everything that happens to me," Maya said. 

  Jack didn't say anything and kept staring at the monitor. He still couldn't believe that little thing on the screen was his grandson or granddaughter. 

  The door opened and Eve walked in. "Well, I guess I missed the bittersweet reunion."

  Maya smiled and then frowned. "Wait, you two are in the same room."

  "Yeah?" Eve said and sat on the bed.

  "And dad isn't seizing," Maya added. 

  "Your mother and I have decided to put everything behind us," Jack said. 

  "Meaning you gave her the ski lodge?" Maya asked. 

  "It's always nice doing business with an old partner," Eve joked.

  "Where's Elliott?" Maya asked. 

  "He said he'd be back, he's going to fix one of the rooms for you," Eve said. 

  "What does that mean?" Jack asked, sitting up. 

  "Dad, I'm gonna move in with Elliott," Maya said. 

  "What? Maya!" Jack exclaimed. 

  "Dad, he's the father of the baby. And he's right, I can't live alone and I don't want to," Maya said. 

  "Maya, why don't you just come home, I have more than enough rooms for you and the baby," Jack said. 

  "So does Elliott," Maya said.

  "Are you sure you won't be imposing into his beret room?" Jack asked sarcastically. 

  "You know, Jack. I don't know why you have it against Elliott. You two are like two peas in a pot," Eve said. 

  "What do you mean?" Maya asked. 

  "Eve," Jack warned. 

  "Do you actually think we planed a pregnancy? Your jackass father got us drunk and he put his condom on his toe. The next thing we know, you were on the way," Eve said. 

  "What?" Maya exclaimed.

  "That's enough," Jack said. 

  "Then when he found out I was pregnant, he went AWOL for two months," Eve added. 

  "Dad," Maya said. 

  "I was overwhelmed," Jack exclaimed. 

  "They finally found him passed out in a construction site in Canada," Eve continued.

  "Dad!" Maya repeated. 

  "Hey, those were just jitters," Jack said.

  "Like that one time when you missed the OB appointment? Oh, wait, that was every time!" Eve said. 

  "You missed all the OB appointments?" Maya asked Jack. 

  "They got in the way of his golf lessons," Eve said. 

  "Hey, those gulf lessons taught me more about parenthood than any of those silly books you read," Jack said. 

  "Oh, here we go," Maya moaned. 

  "Oh, Jack, gulf didn't teach you to be a father. Sleeping with the 17 year old caddy did," Eve said. 

  "Can you two please just shut up!" Maya exclaimed. 

  "Sorry, Maya," Eve said. 

  "I'm tired, and stressed out, so for the rest 4 months of this pregnancy, I don't want you two to be in the same room, get it?" Maya said. 

  "Fine," Jack said. 

  "And dad, apologize to Elliott as soon as you see him," Maya continued. 

  "But--" Jack protested. 

  "As soon as you see him!" Maya repeated. 

  "Fine," Jack said. 

  "And you are going to mean it," Maya added. 

  "Maya, you can't ask a cow to give you soy milk," Eve said. 

  "Mom, please," Maya said. 

  "Hey, you've got my word. I have to get back home, honey, but I'll come by for a visit soon," Eve said, got her purse, and gave Maya a hug. 

  "Bye mom, stay away from the internet," Maya said. 

  "Jack, it's been a displeasure," Eve said and walked out. 

  "Oh, she's diabolical!" Jack exclaimed.

  "Dad," Maya complained. 

  "Okay, I'll let you get your sleep," Jack said and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back later."

  "Thanks for stopping by," Maya said. 

  Jack walked out of the door and bumped into Elliott. 

  "Oh, sorry Jack. I was just going to get Maya's keys," Elliott said. 

  "Sure, she's still awake," Jack said and gave Elliott a look before the man walked into Maya's room. Jack turned to leave, and on his way to his car kept thinking about those things Maya and Eve had said. Trying to be objective and think clearly, he stood by Elliott's car and waited for him to come. When Elliott finally came out and saw him there, he jumped back nervously.

  "Jack, is everything okay?" Elliott asked. 

  "No," Jack said. 

  Elliott retrieved. "You know, there's security cameras all around the parking lot."

  "Elliott, I have to admit that I haven't been, how do I put this?" Jack asked.

  "Reasonable?" Elliott asked. 

  "Yeah," Jack said. 

  "Nice, sane, coherent, in the right state of mind?" Elliott asked. 

  "Okay, that's enough," Jack said. "The truth is that I'm dead scare of Maya getting hurt, I always have been."

  "Jack--"

  "Please, let me finish. When she was growing up I was never around, and I know that hurt her a lot. Even now when I think of her being five and crying behind the red curtain because I missed her ballet recital, it makes me angry at myself for being such a bad father. And the reason why I reacted the way I did was because I never wanted her to be in a relationship with someone like her own father, much less have a baby with him."

  "Jack," Elliott said. 

  "Elliott, Maya is my world. And I don't want her to struggle with a child like her own mother did."

  "I'm not going to allow that," Elliott said. "I want to be near my family, and I'm not going to turn my back on her."

  "I know that, but I've always thought of you as a son is because you're so much like me, and that's scary as hell because here is Maya in love with you, which means she's really counting on someone like me, and that just gives me a headache," Jack said. 

  Elliott chuckled and then turned serious. "I'm sorry, Jack. I never wanted this to happen, not this way."

  "I guess accidents happen, I should know about that," Jack said. 

  "But you know what? I haven't had any panic attacks since Maya told me she was pregnant. I mean, we even talked about having children once when we were dating. And now that it's happened... I guess all the fear is gone," Elliott said. 

  "Maybe that's the difference between you and me, because my fear is still here, even with Hannah," Jack said. 

  "Well, I know that I'm not the guy you wanted Maya to end up with, but I promise I'll always do my best to be there for her and the baby. I promise," Elliott said. 

  Jack let out a sigh. "I guess I'll just have to trust myself on this one."

  "Okay, that's getting old," Elliott said. 

  "Well, congratulations, daddy," Jack said and gave Elliott a hug. "If you want some advice: don't miss any part of it, you'll regret it."

  "Thanks, Ja-"

  "Always make sure you're in time too, you'd be surprised how many times that comes up in therapy later," Jack continued. 

  Elliott smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He patted Jack's shoulder and went to get into his car, but Jack put his arm around him. 

  "When they cry at night, remember, it's better to be loud and healthy than quiet and scrawny…"

6 hours later

  "Ballet is not only for girls, but for queer little boys too. Even so, do not miss a recital," Jack dictated over the phone to Elliott, who looked bored and annoying, picking up things from his apartment. 

  "Now, those Leggo toys may look like fun, but you'd be surprised how perfectly they fit inside a toddler's throat," Jack added. 

  "Mm hmm," Elliott hummed. "You know, Jack, Maya's gonna be home any second now, so I should go."

  "Oh, no problem, I got Dennis writing all these down on a list for you, I'll give it to you as soon as you come back to work."

  Elliott rolled his eyes. "Okay, thank you, Jack."

  "Remember, no matter how much you try, you can't fool the cravings. Never, try to fool the cravings," Jack said. 

  "I think you mentioned that one already," Elliott said. 

  "It bears repeating," Jack said. 

  "Okay, Jack. I'll see you at work," Elliott said and hung up before Jack had the chance to continue. A couple of hours later, he walked through the door with bags, the monitor, and Maya up in his arms.

  "You know, Elliott, they just took my blood pressure, not my legs," Maya complained. 

   "You know what the doctor said," Elliott said as he put her down on the couch. 

  "They said keep an eye on her, not turn into the rest Natzi," Maya complained. 

  Elliott just smiled and grabbed her hand, walking with her down the hall.

  "Wait, I can't be on my feet!" Maya said. 

  "I thought I was being a Natzi," Elliott said. 

  "Well, I didn't say a totalitarian Natzi," Maya said. 

  Elliott opened the door to one of the rooms and Maya gasped. 

  "Aw, Elliott," she said, looking inside the spare room with a maple wood crib on the center. "What happened to your berets?"

  "Well, they don't really need a room," Elliott said. "Look, we can open up some windows here, and put some wallpaper around the edges…"

  "It's beautiful," Maya said. She couldn't believe Elliott had actually changed his beret room into a nursery. He stood in front of the crib proudly and Maya had to wonder just where they would go from here. Well, she knew where she wanted things to go, and she was pretty sure Elliott knew himself. But this was different, not at all the days back when they'd kiss and fight and kiss and make up. There was a baby in the middle now. Any decision they'd take from now on was to be the absolute final one. This had suddenly turned from a humorous, absurdist life to… well, life. 

  That night, tucked on their beds, both on different rooms, they stared at the ceiling, sleepless. 

TBC


	12. The Truth About Finch and Dogs

------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE TRUTH ABOUT FINCH AND DOGS

------------------------------------

Three days later, Elliott woke up at the awful noises his alarm clock screeched. He took a shower and dressed up, and before he left, he walked into the spare room where Maya slept. Her small belly was peeking out from the sheets and she had such a peaceful expression on her face that Elliott had to smile. Watching her sleep was one of the things he most missed about being together. 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead and she stirred under his touch. Smiling, he closed the door behind her and made sure there was enough food for her to make breakfast before he left for work. 

When he turned the light on in his studio, he heard a strange noise inside, but thinking it was the vent, he ignored it. He put his camera on the island and began to get his equipment ready. Then the noise came back. 

He looked around with a frown and tried to determine where it came from, but like any other close spaced room, it was hard to determine. He looked behind all the furniture and finally when he opened the drawers of the island, he rolled his eyes when he found Finch there, rolled up in a tight ball. 

"Finch, get out of there."

"No," Finch replied, biting his nails. 

Elliott let out a sigh and then knelt in front of Finch. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Finch said indignantly. 

"Okay," Elliott said and rose. 

"I'm gonna die alone!" Finch cried. 

"What?" Elliott asked. 

Finch sniffed and checked his nails for any dirt. "This whole being single thing, it's not for me."

"Aw, don't worry, Finch. You'll find someone."

"Please," Dennis said as he got out of the cabinet. "I've been hearing that one since I was 13. Why don't you also tell me that I have a nice personality, and that there's plenty of time for me to grow and for my voice to change. Do I have someone? Did my voice change? DID IT CHANGE?"

"Alright, calm down," Elliott said, just as many models began to walk into the room. 

"I won't calm down! As much as I love my right hand, it doesn't keep me warm at night," Dennis said. "It doesn't say 'I love you' Elliott."

Elliott made a disgusting face at him and began to set his camera on the tripod.

Dennis looked at all the models, shaking his head. "All those chips and no dipping sauce."

"What?" Elliott asked, confused.

"I don't know!" Dennis said. 

"I thought your dog was helping you meet women," Elliott said. 

"Yeah, right. The dog gets all the attention, all the petting. Once we walk around the park for a couple of minutes it's like I don't exist. And somehow I've ended up being the official dog walker of four dog owners and a 78 year old lady. Who, by the way, is still in the throes of her sexual peek!"

Elliott shook his head. "Come on, man. You just have to learn how to talk to women, you know? Turn on the charm."

"You're talking to a guy who wrote 59 sonnets in college. All in Middle English," Finch said proudly.

"What?" Elliott asked. 

Dennis looked around, realizing that wasn't something to be proud of. "What? Dude, I was joking."

Elliott looked at him suspiciously, and then shook his head to let it go. "Don't worry, buddy. I got you covered," he said and walked to a model with Finch in tow. "Hey, Katriana. This is my friend Dennis Finch."

"How's is going?" Finch said smoothly. 

The model looked him up and down and then turned to Elliott. "Where's the rest of him?" 

Finch laughed. "I get that question a lot, but you know what they say, if it's not in the length, it's in the girth."

The model scoffed and walked away. 

"Yes, you know you want me, baby!" Finch said as she left the studio.

"See, that's your problem, Finch. You don't know how to talk to women," Elliott said. 

"Come on, she'll think about that later and come crawling back," Finch said. 

"No she won't," Elliott said. 

"Yes she will."

"You ruined her day," Elliott said. 

"Exactly, now I'll be on her mind for at least a week. It's like a subliminal message. All day 'you know you want me, baby' will be playing in her head until one day she'll find herself in my bed and not knowing how she got there."

Elliott shook his head. "You're sick."

"Yeah, sick like a fox," Finch laughed. A model walked past him and he looked over her body. "Oh, speaking of petting," he winked at Elliott and left. 

------

Later, everyone sat at an office meeting. Dennis didn't seem to be paying attention, and Nina kept browsing through the latest issue of Parent magazine.

"So Maya will be on leave for a month or so, in the meantime we're all going to have to cooperate to make up for her time off."

"Why don't you just hire a temp?" Dennis asked. 

"Do you know someone?" Jack asked. 

Dennis thought about it. "Well yeah, she's a young soul, who has spent all of her life saving up to break into the fashion industry."

"Well, great! Tell her to come over for an interview," Jack said. 

"I'd call her, but it's $3.99 a minute, so," Dennis said.

"Alright, forget it," Jack said. 

"And that's just foreplay."

"I said enough, Dennis," Jack said, then thought about it and whispered to Dennis, "Young soul, huh?"

"Jack," Elliott said. 

"Okay, next order of business," Jack continued. "Elliott?

"Yeah, about one of the models-"

"Oh, wait; you didn't get her pregnant too, did you?" Finch joked, and Nina snorted. 

"No," Elliott said seriously. "She has the chicken pox."

Jack sighed, "Alright. Nina, do you have anyone on standby?"

Nina, still reading one of the articles, said. "Did you know that you decrease the risks of SIDS if you lay your baby on her stomach?"

"Excuse me?" Jack asked. 

"Nina's biological clock has been cleaned off its cobwebs," Finch said. 

"I'm just expanding my horizons, experimenting. Like that one time I let the students at the Art School sculpt my naked body."

"**One** time?" Elliott asked sarcastically.

"And if I recall correctly, there was nothing artistic about the pose," Finch added.

"No offense, Nina, but this may be like that one time when you thought you wanted to be a teacher, and ended up in jail for setting the school on fire," Jack said. 

"Or the time you thought you were meant to be a Guru, and ended up in India's ten most wanted list?" Elliott said. 

"Or the time you thought you wanted to be married, and… well, we all know how that went," Finch added. 

"And I'm sure I've learned from all those experiences. Now it's time to have an heir so I can pass on the Nina Van Horn Legacy," Nina said. 

"You know, babies are up all night, you're not gonna be able to get your beauty sleep," Elliott said. 

"Oh, that's okay, I have a pull out couch in my office," Nina said, and then looked at Jack, who stared at her seriously. "For… productive meditation, Jack."

"But I thought you hated children," Jack said. 

"And what better way to fight fire with fire!" Nina replied. 

"I'm going back to work," Elliott said and left. 

"I'm sending social services a warning," Finch said. 

"Oh, I get it. You don't approve of single parenting," Nina said. "Well I'm gonna prove you all wrong, you'll see! I'm gonna raise the most functional child you'll ever see around these parts."

"Yeah, I'm sure a woman who is banned from 13 countries will do a wonderful job at parenting," Finch muttered. 

"Hey, if Holland doesn't want its men to become prey to sexual predators, they shouldn't have legalized marijuana," Nina said. 

"Okay, everybody, enough with the fights. Back to work," Jack said and went back into his office. 

Elliott approached Finch's desk and put a flyer in front of him. 

"What is this?" Finch asked. 

"Your solution to solitude," Elliott replied. 

Finch read it up and stiffened. "Blind dates?!"

"No, this is different. One night with twenty men and twenty women. You all rotate and have 7 minutes to talk to the person in front of you. By the end of the night it's like you had twenty dates in one night. As opposed to what? One date in seven years?"

"Hey, those strolls with my grandma count for something," Finch replied. 

"Maybe in Arkansas, but this is New York. Dating someone in your family is not technically dating," Elliott said. Finch let out an annoyed sigh and Elliott continued, "Come on, man, give it a try. You have nothing to lose."

"How about my integrity?" Finch asked. 

"I think you gave that up when your penis got stuck to the chandelier," Elliott replied. 

Finch thought about it, and then finally caved in. "Fine, can't be worse than that cross dresser."

"They have a meeting tonight; I'll make a call and sign you up. You're gonna find someone, buddy. I know it," Elliott said. 

"Thanks," Finch said sarcastically. "And by the way, chandelier looks farther than it really is."

-------

Later that night.

Finch walked into a room filled with people. He started eyeing some of the women, but a man walked up to him and started pushing him to the door. "I'm sorry, little boy. This is for adults only."

"Hey, I **am** an adult!" Finch yelled. 

"Can I see some ID?" 

"Great," Finch mumbled and reached for his ID. "Here."

The man read it and looked at him dubiously. "Yeah, nice try. You can get these at Central Park."

"Fine, don't believe me. But my name is on the list. Dennis Finch," Finch said. 

The man scanned a list and looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir."

"Whatever," Finch said. 

"Well, why don't you sit down, we're about to start," the man said. Finch did as told and the man got on the microphone. "Welcome everybody! My name is Gene, and I am the president of our organization, and we are all here to help you find that special someone. Whoo hoo! Are you excited?!"

Silence. 

"Alright!" Gene shouted. "So this is how it works. The guys are going to take a seat, and the woman in a chair in front of it. When the whistle goes off, the women are going to start rotating to the left. You all have seven minutes to get to know each other and talk about your interests. When the whistle goes off again, you rotate. Is everybody ready?"

Silence.

"Awesome!" Gene said excitedly. "On your marks, get set…" the whistle went off. 

Finch got ready in his chair. A large, butch woman came over and sat in front of him.

Woman 1: I don't know why the women have to rotate, you know. This is the year 2002. Where's the respect?

Finch made a face. "Ew."

Whistle.

Woman 2: I'm very excited about meeting new people. When the mother ship comes to pick us all up, I don't want to go home alone. 

Whistle.

Woman 3: I know a lot of people are close minded about it. But blood is just as nutritious as fruit.

Whistle.

Woman 4: … and nowhere on the Bible does it say that cows make better lovers than men.

Whistle.

Woman 5: I'll cut to the chase. My name is Jillian, I'm 34 years old. I'm the personal assistant of a crazy old millionaire who makes mental patients look like freaking Einsteins. My friends coveted into coming here; right now I'd rather be at home with my cat. Hell, I'd rather have a knife plunged into my neck.

That caught Finch's interest. "You have a cat?"

"Her name is Hera," Jillian said. 

"The Queen of the Gods," Finch said. 

"You know about Greek mythology?" Jillian asked. 

"Know about it? I started the fanlisting," Finch said. 

Jillian gasped. "I'm a member of that fanlisting! Oh, you are an incredible web designer."

"Well, you don't spend seven years in front of a computer without learning a few tricks," Finch said proudly.

Jillian laughed. "You are adorable."

Finch smiled. "So how come a woman like you doesn't have a line of guys waiting for her?"

"Oh, I'm divorced," Jillian said. 

"Me too," Finch said. 

"Doctor."

"Supermodel."

"But it worked out for me. I got half his money and got to use the forceps in a part of his body he probably won't be able to use again," Jillian said. 

"Oh, spicy," Finch said. "I like it."

They both laughed. The whistle went off again, but they ignored it. 

A large woman with a shy face approached the table. "Excuse me; I believe the whistle just went off."

"Yeah, beat it, fatso," Finch said and continued talking to Jillian. The woman ran off crying.

-------

When Elliott got home, he found Maya sitting on the couch, and surprisingly, Nina was sitting next to her. 

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked. 

"I'm helping Nina in her quest for motherhood," Maya said. 

"Oh, Maya. What have I told you about encouraging her?" Elliott said. 

"I'm sitting right here, you know," Nina said. 

Elliott took his jacket off and noticed the doll they were holding. "What is that?"

"Isn't it great? It's a Baby Think It Over," Maya explained. "It's just like a real baby; they give it to high school kids for health class."

"The deal is that if I survive this for a week, then I'm ready to be a mother," Nina said. 

"That's not fair, Maya, a doll can't dial 911," Elliott said.

"Very funny, Elliott. At least this one has more hair than your stupid bald head," Nina said. She took the baby and inspected it inside its diaper. "Oh, no Maya. I wanted a girl."

"It's not really up to you, Nina. Just like a real pregnancy," Maya said. 

"But who am I going to pass on the secrets of fashion to?" Nina asked. 

"Well, you still can. But the boy just might go into interior decorating," Elliott said. 

"A gay son," Nina thought, thinking it over. "I'll take it."

"Great. So you're gonna have to keep this key attached to your wrist. Whatever you do, don't lose it," Maya explained. "When the baby starts crying, just insert the key on the hole on his back and that'll give the baby whatever it needs."

"Does it poop?" Nina asked. 

"It's a robot, Nina," Maya said. 

"Good, I just had my carpets frescoed," Nina said. 

"Welcome to motherhood, Nina. And remember, the baby drinks milk, not vodka," Elliott said. "M-I-L-K."

"You know, for your information, I used to take care of my baby sister back at the farm," Nina said defensively. 

"Isn't she a little slow now?" Maya asked. 

"Well how was I supposed to know babies can't fly!" Nina said and stormed off. 

Elliott stared at the door and then looked at Maya. "Should I call the police and tell them to look for a woman ripping her clothes off at Central Park?" 

Maya looked at the clock. "Well, it'll take her at least ten minutes to get there."

Elliott chuckled and sat next to her. "How was your day?"

"Awful," Maya said. "I hate staying here all day, doing nothing. I wanna go back to work, Elliott."

"Maya, you know what the doctor said," Elliott said. 

"Elliott, when pregnant women are bored, the babies grow up to be boring people," Maya said. 

Elliott frowned. "Look, maybe your dad will let you write an article or two from here and I can give it to him when I go to work."

Maya gasped and smiled. 

"And maybe I can come over for lunch sometimes. How about that?"

"Aw, thank you," Maya said and hugged him. "Are you hungry?"

Elliott broke the hug to look at her. "You cooked?"

"No, but I think the baby's craving some of your lasagna," Maya smiled sweetly, rubbing her stomach.

Elliott shook his head, "Happy to." He walked into the kitchen. "Get used to this now, Maya, because in two months I won't have the energy or the patience to do all this."

"Yes you will," Maya yelled. 

Elliott sighed. "Yeah, I probably will."

------

Three days later, late, late at night, Elliott began to hear strange noises again. He turned to his side to try to go back to sleep, but the noise wouldn't seem to go away. 

When he turned to the side and opened his eyes, he discovered Maya kneeling next to the bed, looking at him. 

"Maya, what's wrong, are you okay?" he said as he raised his head quickly. 

"Yeah," Maya said. "I can't sleep."

He smiled back and raised the covers to allow her to cuddle up to him. He put his arms around her and kissed her head and massaged her small belly slightly. 

"Are you having nightmares?" he asked. 

"No," Maya said. "We're just lonely."

The first time she said we, he thought she was talking about him and her. But now he knew that when she said "we", she meant her and the baby. He liked it.

She settled her back against his stomach and closed her eyes. Elliott buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scene for a couple of minutes. After a while, he raised his head to try to look at her face. 

"Maya?"

He thought maybe she was asleep, but then she replied, "Yeah?"

He looked down at her shoulder and removed a piece of lint that rested there. Then he laid his head back on the pillow and pulled her closer to him. "Nothing."

She looked over her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said and buried his face in her hair. "Just tired."

Maya just nodded and rested her head on the pillow. She heard him repeat he was tired, but she wasn't sure he was talking about work. She felt him tighten his grip on her before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

TBC


End file.
